Savior
by kselzer
Summary: Sent back to the past by the witches of Mystic Falls, will Bella be in time to save Damon from turning off his emotions, and possibly, unknowingly, ending the world? Rated T for now. Written for Kitty Inaz writing competition; second place winner. One-shot, for now.
1. Prologue

Kitty Inaz Writing Competition Jan.2015

Entry 2: Twilight/Vampire Diaries: Savior  
Rated: T (for now) AU (time)

With her back to the ocean, on the beaches of La Push, Bella stood holding a lantern. Thanks to the witches of Mystic Falls she had been sent back in time. The goal was to intercept Damon, before he turned off his emotions and caused harm to himself and others.

She was told to be on this beach, on this night, in order to intercept him. The witches believed her blood would be enough to call him back from the edge. Bella was always willing to sacrifice herself for her friends.

Bella knew many people didn't understand Damon, but having been hurt herself she knew sometimes, you had to lash out or use sarcasm just to keep from drowning. She and Damon had clicked the first day they ran into each other. Just as Edward was unable to read her mind, Damon was unable to compel her.

"You smell delicious darling." Bella turned, keeping the lantern lowered.

"You said the same thing the first time we met."

Damon reared back, a confused scowl covering his face.

"I apologize, I don't believe we've met."

"Yes, we have, Damon Salvatore. In the future, you meet me outside The Grill in Mystic Falls. You tell me I smell delicious and then try to compel me, which doesn't work."

She raises the lantern so they can see each other, although he had no trouble seeing her. He looks into her eyes and attempts to compel her. Saying, "You will tell me everything before I drain you dry."

"You won't drain me, but nice try."

"Damn, you really can't be compelled. How did you get here if you're from the future? How did you know about compelling, and do you know what I am?"

"The witches, Bonnie and her mother, sent me back. I know about compelling because you told me, after searching me for Vervain. Which, I don't have on me. And, you are a vampire. I know this because I use to be in love with a Cold-One. You and your brother Stefan told me about Originals and your type of vampire. Plus, I was friends with Shapeshifters here in La Push, before moving to Mystic Falls."

"Shapeshifters, Vampires and Witch's, Oh my!"

Bella giggled, while nodding her head. "Yes, my life has been quite and adventure."

"And here you are. Why are you here again?"

"I was sent to keep you from turning your emotions off. My time here is short before I must return to my timeline. There are two possible futures. One, you turn your emotions off. You kill more people than your brother, the Reaper, and the future for everyone is dark and bleak.  
"In the second future, you and I have met; you keep your emotions turned on, even after I leave. We have a bright, happy future for a long time."

"Does a long time mean eternity?"

"A long time can be whatever we want it to be."

His hand raises and caresses Bella's face. "I think I like future two."

"Me too," she replies with a smile.

Standing on her tiptoes, having placed the lantern on the ground, her arms wrap around his neck and she begins earnestly kissing him. He wraps his arms around her waist and lifts her to his level. Off in the distance wolves howl, announcing the coming of a bright future for many species.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Damon

Before Prologue

Year: 1890

Damon was tired of his brother. He was tired of cleaning up his brothers messes. And, he was mad at himself. He wasn't quite sure why he was mad at himself, though he had no trouble expressing the anger. To get away from his brother and his feelings, he set off for the little explored Northwest. There were tales of adventure and adventure was his middle name.

The romantic in him wished to settle down; however, he was sure in this state it was a wish he should throw away. Feeling was becoming a problem for him. His mentor had shown him how to turn off his emotions, something the vampire was strongly considering. The further west he headed, in his animal form, the more he contemplated turning off his emotions. What harm could it really do? It was more of a defense mechanism really. So, wouldn't it be a good thing if he could no longer feel the hurt?

His thoughts on turning off his emotions came to a brief end as he landed in Washington on the Pacific Coast. The cliffs here are hauntingly captivating, but he can't get his mind off his brother and Katherine. Knowing she is stuck in the tomb hurts. The one he loves is locked up while he remains free. His brother forcing him to drink on that fateful day boils his blood every time he thinks about it. What right did his brother have to force him into this life? And now his brother ignores him, becoming a ripper. No, a vacation away from all the hurt and pain is due. Of course, he could always turn off his emotions, but he knows it would be difficult to turn them back on if he ever needed to. He walks along the beaches while contemplating these emotions before he comes to a stop, facing a woman. Her smell floated to him on the ocean breeze, a mix of freesias and sea salt.

"You smell delicious darling."

"You said the same thing the first time we met."

Her statement confused him. Met? He had never seen, or smelt, this woman in his life. A scent so enticing, he was sure he never would have forgotten.

"I apologize, I don't believe we've met."

"Yes, we have, Damon Salvatore. In the future, you meet me outside The Grill in Mystic Falls. You tell me I smell delicious and then try to compel me, which doesn't work."

She raises the lantern, he presumes so she can see. Looking into her eyes he tries to compel her, saying, "You will tell me everything before I drain you dry."

"You won't drain me, but nice try."

"Damn, you really can't be compelled. How did you get here if you're from the future? How did you know about compelling, and do you know what I am?"

"The witches, Bonnie and her mother, sent me back. I know about compelling because, you told me, after searching me for Vervain which, I don't have on me. And, you are a vampire. I know this because I use to be in love with a Cold-One. You and your brother Stefan told me about Originals and your type of vampire. Plus, I was friends with shape shifters here in La Push, before moving to Mystic Falls."

"Shape shifter, Vampires, ad Witch's, oh my!"

She giggled, "Yes, my life has been quite an adventure."

"And here you are. Why are you here again?"  
"I was sent to keep you from turning your emotions off. My time here is short before I must return to my timeline. There are two possible futures. One, you turn your emotions off. You kill more people than your brother, the Reaper, and the future for everyone is dark and bleak.  
"In the second future, you and I have met; you keep your emotions turned on, even after I leave. We have a bright, happy future for a long time."  
"Does a long time mean eternity?"  
"A long time can be whatever we want it to be."  
His raises his hand and caresses her face. "I think I like future two."  
"Me too," she replies with a smile.

Standing on her tiptoes, having placed the lantern on the ground, her arms wrap around his neck and she begins earnestly kissing him. He wraps his arms around her waist and lifts her to his level. Off in the distance wolves howl, announcing the coming of a bright future for many species.

She begins to fade in his arms. Before she fully dims she whispers, "Find me in the future Damon. Don't turn your emotions off." With a gentle pass of the wind, her figure disappears. His promise is carried away by the sea breeze. Out of the woods step three wolves. The bronze coated one steps forward, shimmering into a copper-toned man.

"Your choice will herald in a new dawn. You and your companion will be the world's saviors. Tread carefully Original, your choices from here on out affect everyone alive and those yet to be born, including your Swan."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Swan? Is that her last name? She never told me her name." The longer he thinks about it the more he realizes he knows very little about her. He knows what she looks like; he knows he tells her about Originals, and she is somehow tied to the Supernatural.

"Yes, Swan is her last name. There is little we can tell you or it threatens the future. I can tell you, you will have a time to wait before she returns to you. You will face much hardship until and after you find her. However, if you make the right choices, your future with her will be bright, and humanity as a whole will survive."

"How can the fate of the world rest on two people's choices?"

"You are her anchor. An anchor's choice can affect the direction a ship turns. Your hold on her keeps her future stable and on the right course. Bella is the key to the future. Her feet are planted both in the supernatural and human world. Her future comes with great hardship starting with the day she is born. Of course, as protectors we will do our best to watch over her as much as we can, but even we are not omnipresent. We can't be there every second of every day. She does have to face many of her trials in order to be the key to saving everyone; just as you will have to face many trials in the future to be worthy of the title anchor. Do as she said, keep your emotions turned on, even when you have to pretend they are turned off."

"I will have to pretend to turn my emotions off?"

"I have revealed too much. We must go now. Be worthy of her love and trust Damon, the Vampire. You and Bella will always have access to our help and lands should you need them. Just don't hunt humans."

With that the wolves and man slink back into the woods. Damon begins to turn everything over in his head. He constantly comes back to the vision of Bella. The dress she was wearing was esqisite. He thought the dress meant he wouldn't have to wait very long to find his one love. The dress seemed about right for the current time period. With that thought he began heading back towards Mystic Falls. He is only a few miles into his flight when he realizes, there is no Mystic Grill located in Mystic Falls and the witches did not include one named Bonnie. He hoped he didn't have to wait long, but what if his thoughts were wrong.

'Build it and they will come.' I will build the Mystic Grill and my future will come to me.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Damon arrived in Mystic Falls he built a small tavern and named it Mystic Grill. He attempted to visit the witches, hoping one was named Bonnie, but they would not see him. It was not long after that the witches were locked in a secluded house and burned. He mourned their loss, believing his chance at love had burned with them. He was going to turn his emotions off, but did not want to risk the future his love had described. Instead, he chose to leave town. He left the Grill in the hands of a family member. As long as a family member owns the bar, he will be able to enter the Salvatore house, because the land agreement connects the two. It has now been ten years since his transition, three years since he met his Swan. He has been traveling for the last year in an attempt to keep his humanity. Before leaving Mystic Falls, he made an agreement with himself, every year, on the anniversary of their meeting; he would journey to Mystic Grill. This was the first year since he had left and he slowly made his way back to Mystic Grill.

The hope was, of course, that this would be the year she would arrive. However, he had thought over everything the shape shifters had said. He was going to suffer before finding his Swan. He would have to prove himself as an anchor, her anchor. To be worthy of someone such as his Swan he was sure his trials would be truly horrendous. If that is the case, he had many more years in which to wander by himself; the thought was not so appealing.

After reentering Mystic Falls, he heads directly to Mystic Grill. The owner had been instructed to be on the lookout for his Swan. He had sketched many pictures of her and left one at the Mystic Grill. If she did show up, the owner was supposed to tell the crows. He knew the owner didn't understand, but as long as he told the crows they would tell him. As his animal of choice, they would do his bidding when asked, or in some cases bribed. The sketch he left did not show her in the dress he met her in; instead he tried to depict her in attire that could be seen around town. His plan was to make new sketches as the times changed, keeping them up to date.

The owner said he hadn't seen her. Damon left the Grill disappointed and headed to his families land. Although the house was no longer standing there was a cottage, and that was where he chose to reside while in town. He didn't plan to be there long. As it was many people recognized him and found it weird that he did not appear to age. He would have to be careful to keep a low profile during his visits.

AN/ I have one reviewer, yusukekuramagirl I have tried to PM you, because I like to thank my readers for their reviews. You have PM turned off, so I thought I would thank you here for your previous reviews. Also, if anyone has reviewed in the past and I have not responded I apologize. I try to respond to all reviews but RL can make that difficult sometimes. So, thank you if you've reviewed and I haven't responded.

Also, will be posting/attempting, bella sketches like damon would give to the Mystic Grill owners. They are posted on fictionpad under my blog posts, called Sketches of Bella Through the Ages.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

More years had passed and Damon had continued to visit Mystic Falls on the anniversary of his and Bella's meeting. Of course, with everyone recognizing him he had to become much more subtle in his appearances. The owners of Mystic Grill had yet to see Bella, but he still had hope. His trials had not really started, not when you compare them to the things that could go wrong.

The years continued to pass slowly for Damon. He started making trips to Washington to visit the Shape Shifters. They had many stories to tell, some about a girl who sounded a lot like his Bella. However, the people would never answer his questions. He was ok with this though; it just wasn't time for him to know yet. The year was 1912 and he had just gotten news of his nephew's death. Luckily, he had maintained a relationship with his family, and the son of his nephew was going to keep a look out for Bella's return.

The day of the funeral he ran into someone unexpected, his brother Stefan. They were both surprised to see the other, but several years had passed since the day they turned, and it seemed right to make up. When the funeral ended they both headed off to hunt, with plans to meet up at the Mystic Grill later. Stefan was off to hunt his bunnies and Damon went for a light snack behind the bar. As he was feeding a female vampire approached.

"Get your own lady."

"I just fed, but thanks for being a gentleman and offering. I noticed are you even enjoying your feeding?"

"I drink because I have to. What other choice do I have?"

"You could drink for pleasure."

"I'm just a vampire. I drink because I have to."

"But what is being a vampire if not relishing in the pleasure of it?"

Damon was unsure if enjoying being a vampire would ever be for him, especially without his beloved Bella. He remembered what his Bella said about acting sometimes. He figured this would be one of those times. After feeding he compelled the person and turned back to the woman.

"I don't think I caught your name."

"My name is Sage, Damon. I came to Mystic Falls with Stephan in search of the man who changed me."

"And Stephan told you his whole life story, did he?"

"Of course, that's what friends do for each other."

"Unfortunately I have to meet my brother for a drink here in my bar. I will catch you another time Sage. Thank you for showing me the pleasure of a feed."

"Your welcome I always try and help those vampires in need of a little push for fun."

"I appreciate the help." He finished speaking with her and headed back inside to meet with his sister. He knew she wanted him to try and get Stefan to enjoy his meal; however, he didn't want to tempt his brother. Tempting fate, he found, was never a good idea. They had a good drink but, went their separate ways at the end of the day.

AN: I'm posting this early in the hopes I can answer reviews before I lose internet. If you didn't know, I won't have internet next week, so if you review after Sunday, and I don't respond, that's why.


	6. Chapter 5

AN: I hope you guys love me. I have an early day tomorrow and the start of a week with no internet. As late as I'm posting this, I won't be responding to replies, but I will as soon as I have internet again. Enjoy!

Chapter 5

Another thirty years had passed in boredom. The days had honestly begun to run together. There were a few years in Italy when he met with a different breed of vampire. These had marble skin and were venomous to their prey. He lived with them for some time in hopes of gleaning more information. He knew from his brief talk with his Bella that these were the Cold Ones she spoke of. He learned much in his short time there, but not as much as he had hoped. He was still in contact with the Quileute, though there were no wolves at the time. He made sure they had not seen Bella, and that they had all the information they needed about the vampires they were hunting.

Now, he was in New Orleans. He had left Europe before WWII, not wanting to get caught up in the bloodshed and the blood thirst that would come with it. His time in The Big Easy had been a breeze. Ha, he cracked himself up sometimes. The Big Easy had been a breeze, get it? He's sure Bella would have gotten it, or at least laughed at its stupidity. He had saved a woman found dying just a few short days ago. Her name was Charlotte and besides height and eye color she looked almost exactly like his Bella. Normally he would have just kept walking, but the little Bella voice inside his head told him he should offer help. So, he turned her. She seemed like a nice woman, this Charlotte.

Only a few months in and Damon found he was wrong. Charlotte wouldn't leave him alone! All he wanted to do was eat in peace, but nooooo. She just had to follow him, everywhere. He had found a witch that he was hoping could help him. She said to break the sire bond he would need twelve people to sacrifice. The problem, he was no killer. Sure, he drank from people, but he never killed them. No, he'd have to take care of his problem another way.

And then, like a sign from Bella, he came up with something good. There were many buildings in New Orleans, many built by him. If she was compelled to count all the bricks that make up New Orleans it would surely give enough time for him to get out, and far enough to break, or at least damage the sire bond. For now, that was all the plan he had, without having to kill twelve people.


	7. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

As Damon was running from New Orleans he ran into someone he didn't expect, his brother. Stefan and his friend Lexi were in New Orleans because Stefan was leaving for the North African front of WWII. The brothers had parted on good terms thirty years before and agreed to sit down to some drinks before they both had to leave. Stefan wanted Damon to join him, but Damon was afraid of what the war would do to him. He hadn't taken a life since Stefan brought him the girl at their initial turning. He hoped by keeping his record clean to bring his love to him quicker. Plus, this didn't feel like his path. So far her had been guided by the little Bella voice inside him; even when it seemed to steer him wrong, such as with Charlotte. With this in mind he would not be going to the North African Front. Instead he would go back west to visit with the Quileute. Many years it had been since he visited their shores. They had kept in touch via letters and ravens, but those forms of communication can't beat talking in person. Having said goodbye to Stefan at the train station Damon transformed into his familiar and set off for La Push.

Upon his arrival he was met with the current Alpha and Chief, Ephraim Black and his pack.

"Greetings, young Damon. We've enjoyed the stories you sent to us in your letters; especially the ones about the Cold Ones. How has your brother been?"

'Stefan is good, thanks for asking. He's headed for the North African war front as we speak."

"A Vampire in the middle of the war?"

"Yes, he's hoping his extra senses will come in handy."

"Yes, I suppose they would."

"How is your wife doing?"

"She is well. As you know our son is growing as well. He is getting married soon and they hope to have a baby soon after."

"Have they set a date for their marriage yet?"

"Yes, you're just in time actually, for its next week."

"Good, if it's ok with them and the Council would it be ok if I attended the wedding?"

"As a long standing friend of the Quileute people, I'm sure the Council will have no problem with you attending the wedding."

"Thank you for your continued generosity. The Quileute tribe feels more like a family to me than my own does, excepting my brother of course."

"As our future, it behooves us to treat you well. The bigger thins is we enjoy your company and your continued lifestyle, even though it does stem from human blood."

"But never their deaths. Just enough to sustain me, for that is all I need aside from my beloved. I know to be worthy of her and your respect this is the path I must follow."

"A path all have hope you walk. Your suggestion of open honesty with all our people was the gentle reminder the council needed of our heritage. Being a member of the pack is an honor bestowed upon us by our gods; meant to be shared with all our people. Rather than a curse we must bear as a secret. I'm sure our trials would have been much more difficult had we been made to tell no one."

"Yes, I constantly let my inner Bella guide me. She told me it would be important in the long run. I'm just glad I could be of such benefit of those who've helped me."

AN: Thank you for all the review's and favorites I got while I was gone. I've tried to respond to everyone but if I missed you, one I apologize and two thanks for your continued support. I wrote this chapter while I was on vacation out of the country, so forgive any mistakes. I have part of Chapter 7 written and hope to have it posted sometime this week.


	8. Chapter 7

AN: I love how each time I post I gain new followers and reviews. Thank you so much for the love you guys. I meant to post this on Thursday, but oh well. We'll just call it a Happy Mother's Day Gift.

Chapter 7

Many years passed for Damon while on the reservation. He was able to see the birth of Ephraim's grandson. When Billy was around seven years old Ephraim and his pack phased for what was supposed to be the last time and ran off, not being seen since. Damon hung around for a few more years before getting a call from his heir Joseph Salvatore back in Mystic Falls. He claimed to have possibly seen Bella. Damon took off right away. The Council wanted to tell him it was impossible; however, they couldn't interfere for fear of changing history's fate the wrong direction.

-No one saw the wolf eyes hidden in the woods; destined to watch over Damon.-

When Damon arrived he immediately went to the Salvatore Boarding House where he was to meet Joseph. As soon as he entered the living room he was injected with Vervain. He quickly turned around and snapped the neck of Joseph, who had the syringe still in hand. As he turned back to face the living room he felt another needle to the neck and a stake to the chest, just missing his heart.

"Sleep Salvatore. You will be a great addition to my studies."

He slipped under, but smirked to himself. If they thought Vervain would do much good they were highly mistaken. It might knock him out for a few hours, but thanks to his intuition the drug wouldn't hold for long. Over the years the Bella voice had told him to build up his tolerance. Slowly overtime he added Vervain to his drinks, increasing the amount each time.

He slowly woke to find himself strapped to a table in what appeared to be a hospital. As he was attempting to escape a man came in and addressed him.

"Damon, my name is Dr. Whitemore. You've been brought here for us, the Augustine, to run test. We want to see how your healing abilities work."

Right as he finished speaking he grabbed a scalpel and cut out one of Damon's blue eyes. Instead of screaming Damon internalized the pain. He reached back into his Bella file and conjured her there with him.

"Don't give up my Heart. Remember, we must suffer in order to find each other. Our suffering will be great, but our love will transcend. I shall be with you; lean on me in your dark hour."

Bella's image faded; her voice and words lingered. He woke to find himself in a cell. The cell next to him contained a vampire.

"Welcome to Hell, the names Enzo. What is yours?"

"My name is Damon. Why do they need us? What are they doing with us?"

"They torture us, oops; they _experiment_ on us in the name of science. They slowly pick you apart to watch how you put yourself back together again. We get blood rations, but not enough that we can escape. Plus, the bars are soaked in Vervain frequently enough that it burns whenever you touch them."

"Good deal so when do these ration come and how long have you been stuck in this lovely inn?"

"Rations are once a month; just long enough to keep you from dying, but not enough to overpower anyone. I've been here a few months."

"Awesome. So, I guess I should mention I've built up a tolerance to Vervain."

Enzo raises his eyebrows.

"That could be useful."

"Absolutely."


	9. Chapter 8

Ch 8

an: sorry, sorry, sorry. Don't know what the hell is going on! If you've already reviewed, please send me a pm with your thoughts. If it's still not working, please go look at it on fictionpad, where I know it's correct and I'll try again in the morning. Sorry!

Damon had been held by Dr. Whitemore for three years now. Although provided with blood, the blood was that of an animal. The blood held very little nutrition, especially as the vampires were only fed once a month. Being fed so little and being tortured on top of it kept Damon from ever truly healing, let alone trying to escape.

By his fourth year of being held by the Augustine Damon was about ready to give up. Enzo; however, was nowhere near ready. They had finally come up with a plan to escape, but it would take at least another year. It was decided since Damon had immunity to Vervain, he would be the first to escape, and then free Enzo. Damon was to take Enzo's ration of blood. On Christmas, when the Augustine gathered for a show, Damon would break free. Enzo had heard Damon's entire story and continued to raise his spirts by constantly reminding Damon of his Bella.

On Christmas Day, just as planned, Damon broke out of his Vervain prison. Apologizing to Bella, he set out to kill all those present. Although he did not ingest any blood, his hunger made him crave itand he had to fight against the pull. One of the Humans present attempted to kill Damon by setting the building on fire. Damon raced to set Enzo free. Upon reaching he cage he found Enzo staked.

"He will take time to recover and your paths are not walked together. But, he is your friend and important in my time." Bella's voice ran in his head.

With a renewed since of vigor, he pulled back the bars to the cage. Pulling his friend into his arms, Damon fled from the building, escaping just before it collapsed. He found an empty warehouse a short ways away. Laying Enzo on the floor, Damon undaggered him. He found a nearby human to compel and brought them back to the warehouse. Bella's voice still ringing in his ear, Damon fled form his friend, asking for forgiveness as he ran away.

An: It's short I know, but I literally just got through writing it and now I'm off to bed. Work in the morning :(


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After escaping the Augustine's he wandered around for a few years. It was election time again and Damon found himself in Washington on the night of election. As he was walking the streets a reporter stopped him and asked for an interview. At first her questions seemed normal; all focused around the race. But then, they started to get more specific, specific into his past, particularly about the Whitemore fire. Sensing something was off he began leading her into an alley. He tried compelling her, but found he could not.

"You can't compel me Damon Salvatore," she said before injecting him with Vervain.

He grabbed her arm and forcefully led her into the alley. "Normally I would kill a person for that, but it seems I'm not supposed to. What do you want with me and how do you know me?"

"I was part of the Augustine, but then many of them died in a mysterious fire."

"What is your name?"

"Don't know why I'm still speaking to you, but its Maggie James."

"And to think he spoke so highly of you."

"Who?"

"Enzo, my old cell mate."

"You knew Enzo?! How?"

"Like I said, old cell mate. He was being tortured by the same man who had me, Dr. Whitemore. Luckily we became friends and I was able to get him out before the fire reached him."

She steps back in shock. "Dr. Whitemore had my Enzo?"

"Yes, luckily we both made it out. He's alive, although I don't know where he is."

"Do you have any way of contacting him?"

"No, how about you give me a way to contact you and if I see him again, I'll contact you."

"Yes, here is my address."

The two parted ways, her alive and he well… still walking.

An: I could have posted this on Saturday, but I thought I was going to add more to it. Instead, I've decided to write a new chapter and leave this one as is. If I can focus tonight I might be able to add another chapter tonight. :) We'll see.


	11. Chapter 10

Ch 10

AN: For those having trouble keeping up with the time frame, we are now into the year 1970 of Damon's history. A decade closer to our Isabella being born. I know some of you are wondering how/when that's going to work and some have even speculated he will know when she's born and go to protect her. Think back to our prologue and what Bella said. That's all the clues about their meeting I'm going to give, but that doesn't mean there won't be surprises along the way. Along the way we've met some of our future characters from Twilight and I hope to continue to weave them in. I know there are several I've left out or only hinted at, but that doesn't mean there won't be more to come. Unfortunately I'm working from a very incomplete biography of Damon's history. I'm trying to weave things together and I hope I've done an o.k. job so far. I know this is a long author's note, especially compared to what I normally write, but I thought ya'll needed some hints/reminders. PS This chapter is going to veer wildly from the original history b/c my Damon still has his humanity switched on. On with our story.

**Damon**

New York City in the 70's a time of sex and drugs. The world was a minefield. His Bella voice was constantly leading him. His "friends" had to believe that he was this killing machine with his humanity turned off. Damon wasn't sure what the point was, but knew the voice had yet to steer him wrong. He ran into Enzo on one such night. The bastard punched him in the face before pulling him into a tight hug.

"Why'd you leave Damon?"

"My Bella voice told me too. She said it would be important in our history later. Which, by the way was true. You remember telling me about Maggie?"

"Yeah, the love of my life."

"Well, a few years ago I ran into her. Did you know she use to be part of the Augustine?"

"NO! Not my Maggie!"

"Yes. Luckily for me I was able to keep her from staking me by mentioning your name. I got her address, told her that if I ever saw you again I would send you her direction."

Damon pulls Maggie's address from his pocket and hands it over.

"I'm not sure if she is still living there, but at least it gives you a starting point."

"You, Damon, are an amazing friend."

With those parting words Enzo dashes off into the night, in search of his lost love.

Damon sighs and goes back to sipping his bourbon. His love might not be born yet, but at least he was able to help a friend.

"My love, our time will be sooner than you think. I will be in this world soon and as soon as I can, I will come looking for you."

"I can't wait to see your beautiful face again my Swan. As soon as I have you in my arms again, I'm never letting go."

"There may be a time after I'm born where I don't have all of my memories, but fear not, our long journey will be over soon. You have done so well with your trials my love, the witches are most pleased. My trials will start soon, so if you don't hear from me, please keep your humanity on and keep to the track you've set so far. I love you my Crow."

"I will try my Swan, for you I will try."

AN: Sorry for the shortness, but hopefully I can write/update more soon.


	12. Chapter 11

Ch 11

AN: Getting so close! We are so close to the two of them finally coming together. I estimate two or three more chapters, we'll see. Also, this is where we deviate from BOTH story lines. Up till now I've tried to follow Damon's timeline with only a few twists, but now it gets really AU.

**Damon**

After his stint in New York Damon headed back overseas. The eighties was a great time to be traveling. With all the changes and music, he was determined to soak it all in. Plus, one of his "friends" had mentioned how blood changes with the decades and area. Wanting to see if his friend was correct he decided to test the theory. It was September 13, 1987 when he felt a change; a pull to something. Unfortunately he couldn't just ditch the friend he was with causing him to be gone longer than he wanted to be. It took him a few months to make it to Mystic Falls. He thought the pull might mean Bella had finally come to his home, but the owners of Mystic Grill had not seen her. Thinking he might be looking in the wrong spot, he took off for La Push. As he approached the border he realized there was no scent of wolf. With no Vampires around the gene must be dormant. Damon stopped completely at the border wondering if it was even worth entering. What were the chances of the legends being passed on and anyone believing him? But then he thought on Billy, the young boy he saw watched grow up. It was possible for Billy to remember him. The chief's house was always on the same land; leading Damon towards where he knew the house must still be.

As he entered the clearing he found two small girls running around and a woman rocking on the porch. He cautiously approached all three.

"Momma, there's a man just come from the woods."

The woman's head snapped up looking directly at him.

"Girls, can you go inside and grab your dad for me?" The woman's voice was tremulous as she spoke to her daughters, her eyes never leaving Damon's.

Damon stopped a few feet away from the house not wanting to encroach any further. When he did a man stepped outside, pulling his wife behind him.

"Sarah, go inside with the girls," the man whispered.

Of course, Damon could hear everything being said and had recognized the man as Billy.

"Hello Billy, I'm not sure…"

"I remember you Damon. Not a day aged, look exactly as you did when I was a boy. I know you won't hurt them, but my family doesn't know about you. Only the Council member and wolfs can. Why are you here Damon? You usually just send letters. Has something happened?"

As he was talking Billy had moved from his place on the porch to right in front of Damon. Damon realized that Billy had grown into a strong man who know stood taller than him by a few inches.

"I'm glad your remember Billy and that the knowledge is limited, keeps things from getting out of a tight knit community. Your family looks good, much bigger than the last time I was here. Yes, something did happen. I felt a tug a few months ago. Unfortunately, I wasn't in the country at the time so it took me a few minutes to get here."

"A tug?"

"Yes, like one we feel around our mates, or like your wolves do around their imprints. Were any girls named Bella born around her a few months ago?"

"Swan," Billy whispered.

"Swan, is that her last name."

"Yes, Charlie Swan, Forks Police Chief; his little girl Isabella was born a few months ago."

Damon started taking off before the sentence was through.

"Wait! She isn't in Forks anymore Damon."

Damon turned back around. "Where is she then? I have to protect her Billy."

"That's the problem. Her mother took her away last week and no one knows where she went. Renee, her mom, took Bella, left Charlie the divorce papers and disappeared."

"Well that's unacceptable. Has anyone been looking for them?"

"Of course they have. Charlie loves his daughter; he would never give up on her."

"So there hasn't been any word from her?"

"No and Damon, when is the first time you're supposed to meet her? It's not when she's a kid, a baby or even a teenager."

"I know, but that doesn't mean I can't make sure she's ok. I know she has her own trials and tribulations she has to go through, just like I have, but she's my mate and I want to protect her."

"I know you do, but fate has to pass the way it's meant to, without interference, in order for the future of all of us to be secure. If one thing gets out of wack…"

"Bad things happen, I know."

**Unknown POV**

Three sets of eyes peered from the woods. They had been careful in keeping the secret, hard to do when there were very few hiding spots. They silently watched over the baby girl. Her mother was known as a flight risk, and while they couldn't interfere too much, the girl had to make it past infancy in order for the future to come true. At this time, it didn't look likely, so a little interference was necessary. With the help of their gods and a little ingenuity they knew their plan might work. It would only be for a few years anyways.


	13. Chapter 12

Ch 12

AN: I love instant feedback! Thank you for all the reviews. Some of you have come close or are spot on in who Bella's protectors are. But, I ain't telling; at least not right away. You'll see as the story progresses especially since we're switching points of view for a little bit.

**Damon**

It had been twelve years since the first pull from his mate. Unfortunately, her mother was good at staying hidden, or the La Push just weren't talking as he had yet to find Bella. He knows she's alive though since he could still feel the anchor of her in his chest.

**Bella**

I'm not sure what my mom is so scared of. Every few months she'll move us to a new location, as she's done since I was a baby. She's tried dating again, but every time the guy gets close she dumps him and we are on the move again.

Ever since I was a kid, strange things would happen. Things would move if I thought too hard about it or the weather would change. My mom didn't know about this; she never did like weird things. For instance, when I was eight one of the men she brought home had different colored eyes, a muddied brown with hints of red. My sensors were going through the roof, especially when he came into my room without permission. He took a big inhale of air, a smirk of delight crossing his pale face. As he approached my bed he whispered, "the one we've been searching for and you do smell delectable don't you?" My hands flew out, pushing a stream of air towards him. The man went flying through my open window and into the woods that surrounded our current house. When he was out of my sight and my hands were lowered to my side I heard an unearthly howl rise up from the forest.

"Thank you my friends," I whispered, knowing my protectors could hear me.

That night a large figure jumped through her window. Sitting gently on her bed the figure ran their hand gently through young Bella's hair. "Don't worry little one. We shall always be here whenever you need us." The figure then jumped back to the ground and ran back to his companions. "She sleeps peaceful this night, but be ready to move. You know how her mother is." The others nodded their heads before their figures slipped back into the inky darkness.

The next day Renee upped and moved us again, claiming the climate was not suited to her new haircut.

AN: Umm kay pumpkins, I know this is short, but well... it's getting late and this is what my brains has so far. I didn't want to leave you hanging too long, so here you go. Chapter 13 shouldn't be far behind; sometime this week.


	14. Chapter 13

Ch 13

AN: So, I'm getting super busy this summer with work and other stuff. I'll still update once a week, but probably not twice, sorry.

**Bella**

It's my fifteenth birthday today and even more strange stuff has been happening. My powers have slowly grown the older I get, but today I changed. Not changed as in age, but in form. Today I transformed into a bird, a crow to be specific. It was amazing to fly, but very disorienting at first. I flew over the desert, our current home, just riding the air currents. When I came back to the house Mom had closed my window so I landed in the garden. Luckily no one lived near us so I was able to change back without anyone seeing me. When I change, my clothes stay with me; a fact I was most grateful for. How awkward would that be if my clothes didn't stay with me? Even with no one around I don't think I would want to be naked when I changed.

I guess I should say how I found out I could change into a crow. You see, mom and I had been fighting again and the overwhelming urge to flee washed over me. I stormed up to my room, slamming my door on the way. I paced my room trying to calm down and opened the window to let some fresh air in. I stuck my head out the window, closing my eyes just enjoying the hot wind. When I reopened them I was perched on the window seal hoping on two claws. I tried to yell in surprise but it only came out as a squawk. I flapped my wings in irritation, but in the process caught the wind and started to take off. I flapped my wings hard in order to stay air bound and not come crashing to the ground in a heap of feathers.

When I had changed back and was heading inside I heard a short howl from behind me. I slowly turned around, knowing that there were coyotes in the area. Instead, I found myself facing a giant, horse-sized, black wolf.

"Wow," I put my hands in the air and slowly began backing up. The wolf chuffed and lowered himself to the ground. Even lying down his head reached my shoulder.

"Are you trying to make friends," I asked playfully. I wasn't expecting and answer, but the wolf nodded his head.

"Holy shit, you can understand me!" I got another head nod.

"Did you see my change? Is that why you showed yourself?"

Two head nods, "You have to be able to change too to hide yourself?"

"You can understand me, so you change into a human?"  
Nod, "Can you change back so we can actually talk to each other?"

Shake head no. "Why not? Well, I guess you can't really answer that with head movements. Do you keep your clothes when you change?"

Shakes head no, "I can get you clothes if that would make it easier."

Shakes head no but sticks out a back leg; clothes attached with a cord.

"If I turn around will you change?"

Shakes head no. "Is it supposed to be a secret?"

Nod yes. "So why did you show yourself to me? Wait, you can't answer that one either. Were you the howl I heard when I was eight years old?"

Nods head yes, then a shake no. "Yes and no? You were there but aren't the only one?'

Wolfy smile and a nod yes. "So there are more of you. Can you shake your head the number of times there are of you?"

Three nods yes. "Three of you?"

Shake yes. "Did ya'll take care of that…man?"

Slow nod yes. "He wasn't human was he?"

Slow shake no. "He meant to hurt me, didn't he?"

Nod yes. "Then I'm glad ya'll took care of them. Ya'll have been following me for a while now, haven't you?"

Nod yes. "I'm glad to have protectors then. Since ya'll know my secret can I know yours?"

Shake head no, pause, and then nod yes. "So I can't know yet, but I will later."

Nod yes.


	15. Chapter 14

Ch. 14

**Bella**

Ever since the run in with my wolf protector I try to see them as often as I can. This is the longest we've stayed in one town since my birth. The man Renee is currently dating seems to really get her. Instead of reeling her in too fast he has slowly brought her in, tying knots every time they progress a little further in their relationship. I feel that he is the one for her. Soon, soon I will be able to go live with my dad. My wolves say it's not quite time yet.

_6 months later_

Now, now is the time to move. Mom's new husband is traveling for work and she wants to be with him. I suggested I move in with dad and she jumped at the chance. I've always hidden my abilities from my mom, and always felt like the parent in our relationship. Being free of her burden will help my wings soar. _Wings soar_, *snort*, if only she knew I could soar, and did so almost every night. When the moon rose in the sky and the stars started twinkling I would soar from my bedroom window, taking off over the desert. I would meet the wolves in a cave on my way home. I would change back into my human form and surrounded by their heat, we would sit and talk for hours. They never changed back to their human form in front of me, but answered my questions to the best of their abilities. We had an understanding, shared a way of life, which allowed for an easier flow in our conversations. I would always leave and head back for home when the moon was at its zenith. My window was always open in the forest, a choice I would later regret in Washington.

I moved in with Charlie who set me up at the new school and had a car, a tank really, waiting for me upon my arrival. Of course, with my powers I could feel the magic as soon as I set foot in La Push. As we approached the bonfire, I could smell wolf. The smell was similar to my wolves, but didn't have the dustiness of my pack. I was able to quickly pick out the three currently in the pack, but noticed there were others who held faint traces of wolf. The three men who clearly already transformed snapped their heads in my direction when the wind changed, blowing my scent towards them. The eldest looking of the pack narrowed his eyes and began looking me over. I wasn't sure if they smelled the shifter in me or the lingering scent from my wolves. Either way, I knew I would have to meet with them later. I nodded my head in their direction and they nodded theirs back.

"Bella, let me introduce you to everyone," Charlie said. "This is Billy; beside him is Old Quil and Sam. Beside Sam is his fiancée Emily, Jared and his girlfriend Kim, plus Paul. On the other side of Old Quil is Harry, his wife Sue and their children Seth and Leah. Beside Leah is her boyfriend Embry, and his friends Quil and Jacob. You might recognize Jacob from when you were a kid since you played with his sisters Rebekah and Rachel.

"Yes, I remember my mud pie buddy."

I was trying to stay involved in the conversation, but my eyes kept drifting back to the wolves. I was drawn to them, just like my wolves, and knew a conversation needed to happen soon. On the other hand, I was drawn to Old Quil. There was wisdom in his eyes that spoke of my past and future.

Finally, a chance came to break away with the wolves. The older crowd decided to leave saying the night was for the young. As he passed me Old Quil whispered to come see him tomorrow to discuss, "my needs." I shot a puzzled look at him, but agreed knowing we did need to have a conversation. All that was left were the young ones, although they were all around my age.

"Bella, I'm unsure if you know our tribal legends, but everyone else here is aware of what's going on."

"Sam, if your legends are anything like what I know, I'm very aware of what you can do."

"And what is it that you think we can do."

"I can feel the magic. Your signature is just like my shifter friends. My wolves have been my protectors my whole life. I only found out about them on my eleventh birthday when they revealed themselves to me, although, I've never seen them in their human forms. You see, although I carry no shifter blood, my magic allows me to change into a raven. On my eleventh birthday I shifted into a raven and that was when the wolves finally revealed themselves. You, and the other men sitting here, are, or will be, wolves."

"You know much for someone not of this tribe. You said you carry magic, does that make you a witch?"

"No, I'm not really sure what I am. As my wolves never shifted to their human forms I was only ever able to ask yes or no questions. When I asked them if I was a witch, their Alpha could only shrug his shoulders."

"Why did they transform for you," asked Jared.

"As I'm sure you are aware, when wolves shift, they lose their clothes, their naked. That was one reason. The other reason was because I could not know who they were yet. I asked if they were coming with me to Forks and they said no, but then said yes. That means not yet, they can't be with me yet, but will be later. I asked if I would remain protected and they said yes. I assume the protection is you."

"You didn't throw yourself in with the shifters. Does that mean you keep your clothes through the shift," Paul asked.

"Very astute, yes, I keep my clothes through my transformation."

"Could you demonstrate," Kim meekly whispered.

"Of course. And Kim, you hold more power in this pack than the wolves themselves, all the imprints do. Never be afraid to stand up for yourself and always ask what's on your mind. If you don't ask you will never know."

I stood from my seat on a log and stretched. I backed away from the fire and shifted into my crow form. I could hear their gasps, especially from the wolves as my transformation is easier than theirs. I took flight, needing to stretch my wings after a long day of travel. I circled the group and flew out over the forest, coming back to the fire from the ocean side. I landed back where I started, cawed at their surprise, and transformed back into my human form.


	16. Chapter 15

Ch 15

AN: A guest reviewer asked if she turns into a crow or raven; apparently I've called her different things. Let's just go with crow since it is a bigger bird making it easier for her to transform into and is more widely viewable around the world. Some people have also asked about Kim. Honestly, I think women hold most of the power in an imprinted relationship. Besides, I always thought Kim should have more belief in herself. (If you haven't noticed I like strong characters.)Love all the interest in this story. It makes me happy and giggly; good for when I have to go deal with kids at work, especially on pool days.

**Bella**

"That was the coolest shit ever!" shouted many voices.

I could only giggle at their exuberance. For men who turned into giant horse sized wolves, they sure were excited to see little old me turn into a crow.

"I wish we kept our clothes. Do you know how many pairs of shorts I've been through? And, I've given up on shoes altogether."

"Don't worry Embry. With Leah by your side now you should be able to control your transformations more."

"So, will you imprint like us wolves do?"

"No Jacob. I'm not a true shifter; I don't carry the gene like you do. However, as the true Alpha, you won't imprint when you change either. You have to choose your mate. She will be someone both you and your wolf agree on and you will have to mark her. But choose wisely, whoever you pick will be the alpha female and must get along with everyone in your pack. She must be nurturing and strong, but willing to bend and keep others safe when the time calls for it."

"So wait, why didn't Sam get to choose then, since he is our current alpha," asked Paul.

"Current alpha, not true alpha. Sam is holding Jacobs place until it is time for Jacob to transform. Sam, you need to be teaching Jacob now, before he changes, what it means to be alpha. When he does change he needs to be prepared. Because you aren't a wolf pack in the sense you remain wolves, Jacob will not have to fight Sam for power; the magic will automatically shift to him."

"How do I teach him to be alpha when he doesn't transform?"

"Alpha just means leader Sam, teach Jacob to be a good leader, but know he will have ideas of his own since the leadership and magic to be alpha is born in him."

**An: **I was listening to this song, _Storm by Lifehouse_, and thought of Damon. If you listen to it on youtube it's the one done for Yahoo. You can also find it on my blog on fictionpad. I've posted other songs make me think of them as well.

**Damon**

Although it's been a few more years since I've felt my mates pull I've returned to Mystic Falls. Something tells me this is where I need to be; that my Isabella will be with me soon. I know she has trials she has to go through before she can find me and I just hope her trials bring her to me soon. Oh Bella, if only I could see you.


	17. Chapter 16

Ch. 16

**An: Ohhh! Ya'll are in for a treat! This is a longer chapter. Plus, there will be an extra one this Friday and Monday since I already have them written. I knocked out three chapters today! I was seriously inspired by a song which helped me get past my slight writers block. You will all be happy to know that hopefully on Friday, July 4, our two characters will finally meet in this timeline. ****J**** Yes, I'm spreading it out a little bit, but it's totally worth it. Promise. **

**Bella**

My first day at school in Forks couldn't have gone more wrong. First I'm late to my first class because the office couldn't find my paperwork. Then, I'm on my way between third and fourth when I slip and fall on my ass. Mike, the puppy, asks if he needs to take me to see the nurse and tries to drag me off before I can even stand up. Then, I'm getting my lunch when I turn and run, literally, into a hard chest, spilling my lunch all over my clothes, of course I just happened to be wearing white. Today's lunch just happened to be mystery meat, mashed potatoes and corn. The person I bumped into, who I later found out was Edward Cullen, just scowled at me said, "watch where you're going," and left without an apology. Men could be such pigs. By the time school ended I had a bruised butt from the morning fall, stained clothes from lunch and a bruised elbow from the four year mandatory P.E. When dad came home I asked if it would be possible to be home schooled, to which he just laughed. I took a blanket out back and lay down to do homework. Luckily our house butts up to the woods, so my desert protectors could visit. Charlie knew about the La Push wolves, being friends with their Chief and a Chief himself insured that, so when he stepped outside and saw a giant wolf lying next to me he hid his surprise well.

"Bells honey. I thought I knew all the wolves from the reservation. Who is this?"

"Oh, Dad this is one of my desert protectors. Midnight, this is my dad Charlie. I'm not sure who he is though dad, he and his friends have never transformed in front of me."

"So, Midnight, you hang around my daughter, but don't show your true face?"

"DAD! They have saved me multiple times in the past; be nice or leave them alone."

"You don't think it's a little suspicious that they hang around you, but have never shared their human selves."

"I asked if they could transform in front of me. They said I couldn't know until the right time or it would alter things that needed to happen in the future."

"They can't speak and you get all that from them?"

"They can't use words but they can nod and shake their heads. With the right questions I can get answers. Plus, you know I'm intuitive. Sometimes I just know stuff; something I must get from you because I sure don't get it from mom."

"Shake and nod huh? Ok, Midnight, are you someone I would know?"

Midnight nods his head but then throws it over his shoulder.

"He says yes, you know him, but someone from your past, long ago."

"You got that from a few head jerks?"

"Told you, I can read them. I've already deduced they have to be a tribe member of some sort. Only tribe members can transform, but I'm not sure from which tribe. However, if it's someone from your past dad it probably means someone from the La Push tribe. However, I'm not going to try and guess besides that since I'm not supposed to know yet. When I need to know I will."

"Bye the way, why did you come out here dad?"

"Oh, I got a phone call from the Cullen's. Carlisle is their father and he said you had a run in with his youngest son Edward today. Care to explain."

"Ugh, run in is exactly correct, I literally ran into him. I was getting my lunch from the line. I turned around and he was right there! My tray hit his chest tilting back and smothering me in my lunch. He's not very good at tie-dye; today's lunch was mystery meat smothered in gravy with mashed potatoes and corn. "

"So it was his fault?"

"I think so. Why was he just standing right behind me? Then, he didn't even apologize. I walked around the rest of the day covered in mush."

"I see you're cleaned up now."

"Yeah, it's the first thing I did when I got home."

"Do you want pizza for dinner?"

"Nah, I'll come cook something. Now that I'm here you're going to start eating better; we've already discussed this."

"I know, but since you've had such a bad day I thought I'd ask."

"Bad day or not as long as I'm here I will cook for you."

"You're an angel Bella."

My days at Forks High did not get better the first week. The Cullen's continued to be standoffish, the rest of the kids wanted to hang off me like limpets, and the teachers ignored me. Grr, if only I could go back to the desert. There are only a few good reasons for moving here. One, my protectors can spend more than just a few hours a night with me and I get to spend more time with my dad. Unfortunately, I haven't been able to fly in a while. Tonight is Saturday and I plan on wasting a few hours high in the skies with my wolves running below me. I head out, leaping from my window and immediately changing into a crow. I spread my wings for the first time in a week and the stretch feels amazing. I head over the open trees heading in the direction of the river. A good preening is calling my name. As I fly I observe the wildlife below me. Out of the corner of my eye I see something that catches my eye; a white streak moving faster than any animal I've ever seen. I turn to follow it and when I finally get a clear view of what's below me I almost fall out of the sky.

Edward, his head buried in the neck of a mountain lion. He's suckling like a mother to the teat; only instead of milk he's draining the wildlife of its blood. I drop down to a branch above him to observe what he's doing at a closer advantage. When he turns his head and looks up at me I caw before shooting back off into the night. I head back to my house and when I land in my yard my desert protectors step out.

"Blood," I whisper to them breathlessly. "He was sucking the deer's blood! There is only one thing I know that does that, Vampire. Edwards a vampire!"

The wolves all nod their heads looking at me sadly.

"The Cullen's. Are all the Cullen's vampires?"

Again, they nod their heads.

"Shit. Shit! Their vampires, you're shape shifters, and who the hell knows what the hell I am." By this time I'm bent over at the waist trying to catch my breath. Rust comes up and nudges me to sit down with his nose. I listlessly fall to the ground and he curls up to my back, Midnight and Silver curl up in front of me. I lean back and begin to match my breath to Rust's.

"Ok," I say once I'm calm, "so the Cullen's are vampires. But, they eat animals. And, you're my protectors. Am I safe around them?"

Silver nods his head yes while Midnight shakes his no.

"Ok, so I'm kinda safe with them. They aren't going to try and eat me right?"

They both shake their heads no. "I can only assume then that they will hurt me emotionally somehow.


	18. Chapter 17

Ch. 17

**AN: **Only one more chapter to go till our big climax, but this one is important to Bella's story as part of her trials. Just bear with me; you have so far and I'm truly thankful to everyone who has reviewed, followed and added this story to favorites.

**Bella**

I've now officially been in Forks for three months. These months have been rough, but I've finally gotten to know all the Cullen's. Our first meeting was ruff, but after saving my life, well, a girl has to overlook some things. Apparently the ice isn't a problem until March around these parts; something I wasn't prepared for. And Tyler, who has lived here his whole life, apparently can't drive on the ice either, because he almost killed me with his car. The Cullen's, mainly Edward, rushed over and saved me from being flattened. I had a good cut though on my arm that his father Carlisle, a doctor, stitched up for me at the hospital. I know a vampire who is a doctor, whoever heard of such a thing. I'm surprisingly closest to Jasper. He's an empath, who with my 'powers' I was able to help. Since he can feel everyone's thirst it made it difficult for him to interact outside of his family. Now, we discuss history and what his life was like during the civil war. He's shown me pictures and one in particular draws my attention every time. It's of a captain, named Damon. He looks so familiar! My nights since first seeing the picture have been interesting. I've been dreaming of Damon. We can't speak to each other, but I see us on La Push cliffs. Sometimes it appears as though we are talking; other times we are embracing. There was even one time when we were seated at a restaurant, although I appeared older in this one, and the time was different. In the La Push ones we are dressed in Civil War Era clothing. In the restaurant dream we are dressed in Blue Jeans and t-shirts, and Damon has a leather jacket on. I can't explain the dreams and when I try and talk to Alice, the seer, about them she brushes me off.

Time flies when you're having fun they say. This school year has flown by quickly. I've been bitten by a vampire, whose venom somehow oozed its way back out. None of the Cullen's has ever seen venom react that way, so obviously something is very wrong with me. Those were their words not mine. I say something is very right since my body was just protecting itself. It's now summer, two months since I was bitten, and the scar on my wrist is still there. My protectors were very upset about the bite. My desert protectors looked sad but they didn't try anything. The La Push pack on the other hand wanted to attack. I had to convince them that it wasn't any of the Cullen's, rather a nomad who had already been taken care of. The only thing that bothered me about the whole situation was that the vampires mate was still out there. I was looking over my shoulder, just waiting for her to jump out and get me. Edward seemed to think it was no big deal. As the mind reader he should know, right? But, Jasper told me to watch my back and he would try to do the same. He knew it wasn't a good idea to let her go, but the golden boy said it was fine. Why they didn't listen to the Major I'll never know. The other thing that had happened was Jasper found out Alice was not his mate. When they first met they thought they were and ever since they had ignored all the signs. Turns out, Edward is Alice's mate. Who'd have thunk it? Well, me of course. I pointed out how close the two seemed to be and Jasper reevaluated his bond, finding nothing there. He thanked me profusely, but she glared like I had messed up her plan. By the end of the summer, they felt like family. The awkward brother and sister, Alice and Edward, the siblings I always wanted, Rosalie and Emmett, and the confidant every person needs, Jasper.

But then, something always has to go wrong in my life.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**AN**: I'm going to try to post two chapters today that way on Friday I can post the chapter where they finally get together. Although, my whole family has Friday off, so it might be Sunday before the long awaited chapter, we'll see.

**Damon**

The summer has been long and boring so far. My brother and I are on good terms, but his doppelganger girlfriend is getting on my nerves. The whiny bitch waffles on who she loves, me or Stefan. I keep telling her that it doesn't matter; I'm in love with someone else. I think she's so use to everyone loving her, that me not loving her, really upsets her. I've told Stefan that I didn't like her; that she isn't the girl for him. Of course, younger sibling doesn't want to listen. I asked where Lexi was, but he just shook his head in a defeated manner, which I took to mean she moved on to someone else.

Sometimes the urge to kill people for their stupidity overwhelms me. But then, I think of my Bella, and how close we must be to finally getting our happy ever after. Thoughts of Bella stop the tirade from leaving me. Plus, a little blood and alcohol cocktail never hurts. I smirk at the thought of Bella, whom I've seen in my dreams, watching me drink blood and getting sick. Not that the thought of her getting sick is a pleasant thought! No, it's the thought that she was born to be a vampire and can't stand the smell of blood. Any thought of my girl makes me smile or smirk. The Scooby gang will look at me when I smile like the wilder beasts are after them; I just smile a little wider, making them back off.

My dreams of Bella have increased to every night now. I can only assume this means we are closer to seeing each other again. In each one I learn something new about her. We can't interact in our dreams, but if they go right, we can pass messages. Sometimes the dreams appear to be memories and other times, things that could happen. I've been trying to push dreams of me and her in the Mystic Grill, but I'm not sure that she has understood my message yet. Her face, so clear to me, looks confused and upset. At times it seems as though she is reaching for me, as I reach for her, but our hands never meet. The dreams are wonderful because I get to see my love again, but they are terrible because when I wake from them she is not with me still. Soon, I can tell it will be soon.


	20. Bella and Damon Interlude

AN: Inspired by the song, Set Fire to the Third Bar by SnowPatrol.

Bella

They left me lying on the cold ground, rain falling around me. As I closed my eyelids I could see the man who featured in my dreams. He was wearing all black leather and had dark hair that fell into his eyes. But, it was his bright blue eyes that called to me. He was leaning against a sign that said, _Mystic Falls, V.A_. I heard a howl in the distance and knew my protectors were coming for me. I had more now in Sam, Paul and Jared. It was my desert protectors that reached me first, pointing the way for the newer wolves. Sam transformed and lifted me into his arms.

"Oh, sweetheart; I know it hurts now, but it will get better."

"I know," I whispered, "There is someone waiting for me. I'm not ready yet, but soon I will be leaving for Virginia."

"When you're ready, I know he will be waiting for you," a new voice whispered. I looked over and saw the human face of my desert protectors for the first time.

Damon

Lately I had been feeling Bella's emotions a lot clearer; ever since the teeth marks appeared on my wrist. This time a gut wrenching pain brought me to my knees, the glass of bourbon shattering beside me. I took in a deep breath and closed my eyelids. I had been able to see her in her dreams these past few months. I couldn't speak to her, but was able to share images with her. This time I sent her a picture of me standing in front of the _Mystic Falls, V.a._ sign. There might be miles between us, but I knew she would come to me.


	21. Chapter 19

AN: SORRY! I know I was supposed to update on Friday, but this chapter wasn't even written. Then, my aunt ended up in the emergency room, then it was Fourth of July, then it was…you get the point. Needless to say, I just started writing this, so it might be a little short. We'll see.

**Bella**

"Ephraim," whispered Sam, before looking to the others in my desert protectors. "Levi and Quil," he said a little louder.

"Hello son. You have done a good job protecting your lands, and thank you for upholding the treaty with the Cullen's; I know that couldn't be an easy thing to do. However, Bella is under our protection, she has been since her birth. Please, let Quil carry her back to Charlie."

"Will everything be explained? How are ya'll still around? What about your imprints?"

"Peace Jared, all your questions will be answered. But the time is not right for the tribe as a whole to know about us. Yes, before you ask, there will come a time, but it is not now. Your imprints can know, as well as the council, and of course, Charlie will know."

"Rusty," I whispered.

"I'm here sweet darling." I felt a hand running over my head before I felt myself changing arms. I fluttered my eyes and looked into hazel chocolate framed by midnight inky hair. I knew who it was immediately by the eyes, my Rusty. "Midnight's going to take you home o.k.? Ecru and I will follow as soon as we finish with Sam."

"He's been talking to me Rusty."

"Who has sweet girl?'

"My Savior," those are the last words I whisper before passing out in Midnight's arms.

**Sam**

"So she has nicknames for ya'll?"

"No son, she has names for us. This is the first time she has seen us in our human form. When we met, we could not transform as it was not the right time yet. She only knew us in our wolf forms, so she gave us names based on our color. Now, let's finish our conversation so that we may rejoin our charge."

"We are still around because our job was not finished; however, we could no longer remain in La Push without changing. Times were changing and people were not as accepting of our immortality. The people were becoming scared, so we left. Our imprints are no longer with us, but our time left on Earth is not much longer. We were to live to ensure the survival of the Key. She needs to find her anchor, and be safely in his arms, before we will be released of our duty. When we are released, the duty will fall to you and those her anchor has befriended. You cannot follow her to Mystic Falls, her destination, but we can. Your time to protect her will come and there will be great sacrifice on both sides. More boys will join you; lead them well, until the true alpha is ready to take his place. He is my descendent, Jacob, begin to teach him now, do not let him fail or all will fall to ruin."

"Thank you for your guidance and for answering our unasked questions. We will endeavor to protect Bella with all our might until she has achieved her goal."

"That is all we can ask for."

With that, the two Elders, for they were true Elders, moved away, disappearing into the darkness with just a few steps. I turned to my current Brothers.

"We have much to do. If Bella is the key then the stories are coming true and we must prepare for an explosion of wolves. I will meet with Billy tomorrow and begin training Jacob. The time for hiding our existence is coming to an end. I will talk with the council about letting all those with the possibility of changing in on the secret. The sooner they know, the better they can prepare for the coming change."

"Sam, I think we should let the females know as well," whispered Paul.

"Why do you say that Paul?"

"If it is the Quileute destiny and the time has now come, their chances of changing have increased. We know Bella is the Key and we, the tribe will be among her protectors. The Ancestors are not discriminatory with who they choose: old or young and I don't think male or female either."

"Hmm, you might be right, now might be the time to let all the families with wolf descendent blood in on the know."

"And have you noticed Embry," whispered Jared.

"What about him?"  
"Well, he's grown several inches and he was snapping at Jake the other day."

"I don't think he has Quileute blood, but we can keep an eye on him."

**Bella**

When I woke up I was on my Dad's couch and was surrounded by men, unfortunately the one I wanted to see wasn't there; he was still in Virginia.

"Bella, who are your friends?"  
"Oh, dad, these are my desert protectors, Rusty, Midnight and Ecru. They're real names are Ephraim, Quil II, and Levi."

"He said I knew him and he was from my past, guess that's true."

"It was Levi that said that. He's Sam's grandfather."

"That explains things. Well, it's nice to meet you fellas. So, why have you been protecting my daughter and how long have you been protecting her?"

"We've been protecting Bella since birth and we've been protecting her because she is the Key to our future; all of our futures."

"Dad, I am going to have to leave soon."

"Soon, what are you talking about honey?"

"She is talking about her anchor, Charlie. Her anchor is in a different state, and without her anchor us protecting her all these years goes to waste."

"Where is this so called anchor Bella?"

"He's in Virginia, Mystic Falls specifically."  
"Well, we do have family in Mystic Falls."

"We do?"

"Yes, the Fell's. Are family, the Swans, are a descending line of the Fell's, technically we are part of the founding families."

"Well, that would make sense, wouldn't it young one?"

"Yeah, the Key and the Anchor, two founding families; yes, that would make sense. But, it's not time yet. I will know when it's time but, I'm not ready yet."

**Time lapse of a few months**: It is now January of her junior year.

"Dad, it's time."

"Baby girl?"

"It's time for me to go to Virginia. I've healed emotionally where I can meet my Anchor, my Damon."

"I can't say I'm surprised, but I am sad. I've enjoyed having you home with me Bells."

"I've enjoyed being here with you too dad."

"Well, I've talked with Meredith Fell, she's a little older than you and a long distance cousin. She has room at her house and she already knows about vampires since she's on the council."

"Hmm, hopefully her view is a favorable one."

"If it isn't before you get there it should be afterwards."

**Arriving in Mystic Falls**

I arrived in Mystic Falls on a cold, rainy day. Huh, feels like I never left home. I had to land in a different town and take a taxi in, but that's nothing new either. The car pulled up outside a nice house closer to the main part of Mystic Falls. I step out and am greeted by mist. Meredith couldn't be there but had left a key under the mat. My room was upstairs to the left with a jack-and-jill bathroom. I set my bags down and took a deep breath. This didn't feel like home. My heart was pulling me in a different direction, back towards the heart of town. I left the room, rain jacket on my back, and headed towards the heart of town. I passed by many stores before my eyes caught the sign overhead, _Mystic Falls Grill_. I inhaled a sharp gasp before my feet started moving without any thought. My eyes were so focused on the sign, I missed seeing the door opening. I ran smack into someone back.

"Oof!"

"Watch where you going. But, hmm you smell delicious."

I looked up just as the man turned around. I looked up into the eyes of my Anchor, my Damon.

"Bella," he whispered.

"Damon," I whispered back, before I was swept up into his arms. I wrapped my legs around his waist, arms around his neck and buried my nose into his neck. His face was buried into my neck, my hair falling around us as he spun us in circles.


	22. Chapter 20

AN: I know the chapter numbers can be confusing, but if I could change Fanfiction/Fictionpad's to match mine, I would. Sorry. Also, sorry for not updating since Monday, but the muse for this story wasn't sure how to move forward. Still not sure if I like this chapter or not; let me know what you think.

Ch. 20

**Damon**

"Bella," I breathed. I could feel my slow heart speeding up in my chest. I inhaled the deep scent of lilacs and wood floating from Bella's throat. It was the same scent from the first time we met. She did smell delicious, I wasn't lying, but it was a scent I would like rolled around my sheets, not swimming in my stomach. I hugged her tightly to me; attempting to forge us into one person. I know its cliché, but if I could absorb her into me in order to hold onto her forever, I would.

"God, I can't believe you're here. I've been waiting so long, this almost doesn't seem real."

"I'm real, I'm here, and I'm not leaving your side ever again."

"Does that mean your, our, trials are over?"

"No, now, they get harder. But, I know we can tackle anything together. Our connection can't and won't be broken Damon. Our connection is skin deep, soul deep. Our connection has survived years of lonesomeness and months of heartbreak; its survived scars and interference. Our love is here to stay; even if we aren't together on this plane, we will forever be together."

"I can face anything else life throws at me as long as we are together."

"I know that you've faced more than me…"

"Oh my Key, we aren't comparing who had it worse. We both faced hard times while we were apart. We just need to move on with our future, together."

"Hmmm, a future with you sounds truly amazing."

I still held her in my arms, but began to notice the stares we were receiving. "My love, why don't we head back to the Boarding House where we can converse without all these stares?"

"Yes please."

I wanted to hold her in my arms forever but, I knew I couldn't be seen running around town with her in my arms. I headed for my Camaro and reluctantly set her down on the sidewalk.

"My Lady," I said while bowing and holding the car door open. Her giggle brought a smile to my face, one I'm sure people were confused about. I only ever smirked so, smiling so big was sure to cause confusion and maybe even fear.

I sped around to the driver's side after making sure that Bella was buckled in and sped off towards the Boarding house. Bella placed her hand over mine on the stick shift and began gently playing with my fingers. The smile just wouldn't leave my face.


	23. Chapter 21

Ch. 21

**Bella**

Damon drove speedily to the Boarding house. He seemed anxious to get the two of us alone in a setting where we could enjoy each other's presence. As we pulled into the drive he let out a loud groan; huffing as he put the car in park.

"What's wrong?"

"Elena's car is here," he said, pointing towards the vehicle beside us.

"And Elena is?"

"Elena is my brother, Stefan's, girlfriend. She can be insufferable and is constantly in need of something. Not to mention she is the doppleganger of the woman I was with before I met you on the Cliffside and Elena tries to be with me, as well."

"So, wait. She's dating your brother, but wants to be with you and she looks like a person you used to be with?"

"Yes, to both questions. I've told her repeatedly that I was waiting on someone; that I belonged with someone else. The last time she tried to…seduce me, I told her that she either needed to be with my brother or let him go to be with someone who will truly love him and no one else."

"Sounds like you tried to set her straight." I leaned up and kissed under his jaw, leaving butterfly kisses down his neck before resting my head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of my head before replying.

"Yes, I have tried to keep her off my back. I swear sometimes I think she's such a stalker she'll try and sneak into my room."

"Has she ever done that? Snuck into your room?"

"Like I said, she tries. But, I can hear her footsteps and tell her to go away. They have been spending more time at her house recently. If she thinks your competition than I'm not sure what she will try."

"She can try, but she won't succeed. With my abilities I'm sure I can take her on."

"Oh, I know you can beat her; I just don't want anything to come to a fight. She's not worth fighting over."

"I know she's not worth fighting over, but you are. And, I will fight for and with you till my last breath, even if that is against your brothers' girlfriend. Whatever it takes, we aren't being separated again."


	24. Chapter 22

Ch. 22

Damon and Bella exited the car, heading for the entrance to the Salvatore Boarding House.

"Play nice," Damon said sarcastically.

Bella just smiled sarcastically back at him. Damon opened the door, letting Bella go in front of him. They entered the sitting room; their hands on the small of each other's back.

"Damon," a woman's voice screeched.

Looking up he saw Elena standing in front of Stephan. She was staring daggers at Bella.

"Hello Elena, Hello brother. Let me introduce the two of you to my Bella, the woman I've been waiting hundreds of years to be with again. Bella, this is my brother Stefan and his girlfriend Elena."  
"Hello, I've heard so much about the two of you."

Bella of course, had not actually heard a lot about Stephan, but did understand the two were as close as brothers could be and meant much to each other.

"We have heard much about you as well Bella. I'm just glad you are finally here. Maybe you can control my brother." Stefan finished his words with a gentle smile; the statement being meant in jest.

"I'm sure Damon is behaved just enough."

"Yeah, what she said," Damon quipped back with his ever present smirk.

Bella nudged him and joked, "Did I say you could answer?"

With a quick playful look of annoyance, Damon returned his attention to the couple standing in front of him. "So, shall we all take a seat and discuss matters?"

Through all of this Elena had yet to say a word.

"Our matters are private. We can take a seat, but _she_ needs to go."

"Elena," Damon growled, "Our matters are all of our matters. Some of ours apply to Bella and vice versa. Also, _you_ hold no say in who can stay and who can go; only Stefan and I do and I say she stays."

Damon tugged Bella to his chair, firmly placing her on his lap. Bella just snuggled back into his chest, a smug look upon her face. Oh, she wanted to bitch slap Elena for the words that left her mouth; however, she decided to save herself for a more appropriate time and place. She wasn't sure Stefan would approve of her lashing out and didn't want to cause a rift between the two brothers. Not without just cause of course.


	25. Chapter 23

Ch. 23

Stefan began to fill the two in on what had been happening, namely that Klaus was after them, wanting to take his curse off. Of course, since part of the spell included draining Elena dry, they were all against it. Well, most were against it. Bella was sure Elena would be no big loss to anyone except her brother.

"So," Elena snottily breaks in, "how does Bella tie into all this?"

"Because, Bella will have garnered the attention of the Volturi, who answer to the Mikaelson's, this includes Klaus. As soon as one knows the other knows and if they hear about Bella's abilities they will all be coming for her, and in turn, for us. It's going to be hard enough to deal with one group much less both. Hell, if I was Klaus I would send in the Volturi to clean up the mess, aka us, and then swoop in and lift the curse."

"Don't go be putting ideas into the world that they might not have thought of," Bella says after elbowing Damon.

"But babe…"

"Don't you babe me; especially when you know I'm right."

"Yes ma'am," he whispers. But of course, on such as Damon has to add fuel to the fire, so he nips her neck in retaliation.

Bella grins, but refuses to look back at him.

"So essentially, she has brought certain doom upon us."

"No Elena, doom was already upon us; yea of little faith. With Bella here we have better chances of beating both of our opponents. I figured Klaus would send the Volturi in anyways: it just might not have been right away. Now, we can kill two birds with one stone and all be free of painful pasts."

Elena, the grumpy bitch, stood up and headed upstairs, presumably to Stefan's room. Stefan just shrugged his shoulders, "I think it's a good plan, but you know Elena," before heading after Elena.

"I might cut a bitch. If I didn't respect you and Stefan I would have killed her as soon as she opened her negative mouth."

"Now honey," crooned Damon, "don't go hurting the poor mouse. We need her to attract the big cats. Afterwards, then you can hurt her." Damon's fingers were rubbing Bella's jean clad thigh. Slowly his fingers would move from her knee up the outside of her thigh to her hip and back down her inner thigh, before starting the circuit over again. Bella hummed, leaning her head back against his shoulder. She turned her head and started planting kisses along his neck.

Whispering, "You know, I haven't seen your room here yet. Why don't you," here she bit his earlobe, "show me."

Damon scooped her up and dashed fast as lightning up the stairs.


	26. Chapter 24

**An: I'm so, so sorry. RL just got in my way. Although, I guess I should have suspected it being a substitute teacher and working at an after school care as well.**

Ch. 24

As the days past Elena continued to give Bella ugly stares. Most of the time Bella could ignore them, but other times she would smirk back. The little mouse was just begging to be hurt, but Bella had promised, and quite agreed with Damon's plan. So, she avoided Elena as best she could. Damon had been taking her into the nearby woods to practice her skills. They soon came to realize the only one that was truly hers was the shield. Everything else was tied to Damon's abilities; however, they were amplified by her shield. These discoveries soon lead to her and Damon practicing in their alternate forms, and of course, playing tricks on unsuspecting towns folk.

"You okay Babe?"

"Ha, I just…can't get over…the l…ook on Caro…Caroline's face! You shitting on her as we flew overhead just made my day," Bella eventually spat out. She was breathing so hard, they almost sounded like pants.

"Babe, it was your idea!"

"I know that's what makes it so funny; you doing what I ask."

Damon chased her up the stairs again. Their nights were filled with a lot more fun than their days. By day, training, by night… well, I'm sure you can figure it. Training was going well and Damon felt that they would be ready soon for whatever the Volturi or Mikaelson's threw their way. Damon had no idea that soon, they would have to put that training to the test.


	27. Chapter 25

**AN. I told myself I needed to post two chapters today to make up for none last week. ****J**

Ch. 25

**Bella POV**

Bella came into the Salvatore Boarding house by herself late one afternoon. Damon had to stay behind to discuss something with Stephen so she headed home alone. Yes, this was her home now. She had officially moved out of her cousins' house the other day. As she entered the door she felt a sting on the side of her neck. Her hand automatically went up to the area.

"Ow, what the hell," she said, but the last few words were slurred.

She caught a glimpse of brown hair and a needle before hitting the floor.

**Elena POV**

I knew I had to get her before her shields went up so I sneak attacked her right as she entered the door. Any other person might have tried to break her fall, but I was a selfish and vindictive bitch, so…I didn't. As soon as she was out she turned to Rose, the vampire who had come to her with answers.

"She's all yours."

"Good, you have just saved yourself and the others in this town. The Volturi and the Mikaelson's will be pleased. And you're sure you don't want to know why they want her?"

"I'm sure. The less I know the less likely I am to let something slip. Now, you need to get out of here because Damon should be here soon. I'll take my car and drive around a different way so he doesn't see me."

We both left in a hurry, going different directions. In the rear view mirror I could see a tale of dust trailing towards the house. I had made it out just in time.


	28. Chapter 26

**AN: Things are about to get a little…dark. **

**Ch. 26**

**Damon POV**

I walked in the front door of my humble abode, a whistle on my lips, only to stop cold. There was a drop of Bella's blood on the floor and no sound of a heartbeat. The two combined caused a flood of unwanted emotions to pass through me. I immediately called out for her but, there was no response. Taking a deep breath I could smell three distinct scents; only identifying two, Bella and Elena. The third was unknown and when I followed it, went in a different direction than Elena's. He opened his cell and made a quick call to his brother.

"You better pray your _precious_ Elena is not a part of this. My Key is missing, blood left in the entry door of our home and a different vampire's smell mingling with Bella's and Elena's. I'm going to follow the scent. If I find my love harmed, know I will come for yours."

**Stefan POV**

I took off for Elena's as soon as Damon hung up the phone. When I reached her house she was just getting out of the car. I could faintly smell Bella coming from her. This wouldn't have concerned me if I didn't see the needle peeking from the top of her open purse.

"Oh, _what did_ you do Elena?!"

"I did nothing Stefan. What are you talking about"

I flashed to her side. "I'm talking about the needle in your purse with Bella's blood on it. And don't lie to me! Damon is tracking a vampire's scent and I need to know what you know."

"They said she would be the death of us all. The Volturi and Mikaelson's are looking for her. If we turned her over now they would leave us alone."

"Elena, they will never leave us alone unless we or they die. You just handed over our best protection."

With that I turned and raced off, leaving a stunned Elena behind.

**Bella POV**

I woke to a dark place, tied to a chair. My head felt groggy and I couldn't quite remember what had happened. My only hope is that Damon will find me before it is too late.


	29. Chapter 27

AN: Ok, so in reviewing my work to write new chapters I have found **a lot** of mistakes. Normally as a reader if something is not spelled correctly or grammatically correct multiple times in a chapter I lose interest, because my brain is only focusing on the mistake. So, I really, really, need you, the readers, help in this endeavor. I don't have a beta, and don't plan to get one since I post as soon as I write something. Please help me. If you see a mistake, mention it in your review. I might not correct it in the posted story, because Fanfiction makes that difficult, but it will be corrected in the copy on my computer. Thanks!

Ch. 27

**Bella POV**

The darkness was quickly blasted away by the force of a light being shined in my eyes.

"You know, you're a vampire who can see just as well in the dark as in the light. So, do you mind turning the damn light off!?"

"A feisty one aren't you?"

"Well let's see… I've been kidnapped from my home, drugged, tied up and blinded. How the fuck would you feel? Besides, my mate is Damon, I'm sure you've heard of him. If I wasn't feisty I would have never survived him."

"All good points. Aren't you curious about why you are here?"

"Nope, you are either the Volturi, working for the Volturi, the Mikaelson's or working for the Mikaelson's. Either way my Damon will be here soon and then you'll be dead and I'll be back home."

"He hasn't been invited into this house, so he can't enter."

"Who's house is it?"

"Mine, of course."

"Then you don't have a humans name on the deed meaning he can enter. Not being able to enter a building uninvited only works if it's a living human's residence. Since you didn't know that I can assume you are not a traditional Vampire and therefore must be working with the Volturi."

With a click and a swish the light was off and the vampire was out of the room. I just giggled.

"I'm not afraid of the dark you know."

I hope he heard my statement; even if he hadn't it still made me smile. I tilted my head back trying to relieve the ache. What seemed like hours later I heard a crash.

"Bella!"

"Damon! I'm in here!"

"Where's here"

"How the hell should I know?! It's not like they showed me a map of this place. Just follow the sound of my voice."

His presence beside me was announced with a swish and loosening of my bonds. He quickly pulled me into his embrace, my toes barely touching the ground.

"My sweet, do you have any idea how worried I was?"

I smacked him on the back of his head before answering. "What took you so long?"

"They have you a ways out my beloved."

"Did you get to kill any of them?"  
"No, no one was here when we arrived."

"We"

"Stefan and I. Do you know who took you?"

"Someone working for the Volturi; the idiots didn't know the whole myth about Original vampires entering houses uninvited."  
"And let me guess, you showed them the error of their ways."

"Of course, couldn't have the idiots thinking they had bested little ol' me."

"My big strong vampire girl."

"Damon, I know we've talked about me being changed after graduation, but I want you to know that if anything ever happens, a life or death situation, change me. Having to relive high school is worth it for eternity as long as I'm with you."

His answer was a big ol' kiss.


	30. Chapter 28

Ch. 28

Damon POV

Finding my Bella tied to a chair in the basement of the musty cabin had be shaking with rage. If I was a trusting person I would leave her with my brother and track down the sparkly asses that did this to her. However, my priority was her right now; the asses would be back for her and I would be waiting for them. I guess I deserved the slap to the back of my head, but damn if the kiss afterwards didn't make up for it.

We headed out the door; her held in my arms and legs wrapped around my waist. Her head was still buried in my neck, her warm breath tickling me. Stefan questioned me with his eyes. I shook my head indicating we were ok. We took off at a run back towards our house. Unfortunately, the vampires who had kidnapped her had gone over several county lines in order to try and get away from us. I guess they weren't that bright though since they ran the whole way and didn't try to confuse or lose the scent.

When we got back home I headed up the stairs. Smelling Bella covered in scents not hers or my own had my vampire urges at an all-time high. Because we had left in such a rush, the drop of her blood, not dried, on the foyer floor just upped my responses. I sat her gently on the shower floor. She raised her arms; keeping her eyes on mine the whole time. I swiftly, but gently, undressed her before undressing myself. Normally shower time would be sexy times. In this case, it was a ritual. We scrubbed each other down, trying to remove as much of the foreign scents as possible. After getting clean we stepped out and unhurriedly dried each off.

Her hands on my shoulders and mine on her waist I slowly walked her backwards to the bed. Eyes still locked on each other, we carelessly fell to the bed. All tangled up we renewed our beliefs in one another. Afterwards, she fell asleep on her side, her back to my chest. With my arms wrapped around her I whispered gently in her ear, "I will never let anything happen to you."


	31. Chapter 29

An: So, so sorry. I would complain about RL affecting updates, but I know you don't want to hear about it. I promise there should be two chapters of this story updated tonight (including this one) and a chapter of my other story in progress One of the Fallen: Part 2.

Ch. 29

Bella POV

Damon didn't think I heard him, but what kind of vampire girlfriend would I be if I didn't hear the littlest things? The next day he had to leave to take care of a problem with his brother and I went to school. Of course, my day wouldn't be complete without the girl half of the Scooby gang being on my case. If it wouldn't get me kicked out of school I would punch Elena right in the face. Caroline only cared about her cheer position, but Bonnie wasn't so bad, so long as she laid off Damon.

Arriving at home I headed for the kitchen and began to start dinner. Damon loved to cook for me; however, tonight I wanted to surprise him. As I was starting I heard a noise behind me. Before I could turn I was knocked into the cabinets on the far side of the room. With a big umph I fell to the floor. I turned and saw an Elena look-a-like standing over me. I knew it couldn't be her since Elena would never dress so provocatively nor did she have a curl on the end of her hair. Thanks to all of my stories I was able to quickly identify the woman as Katherine.

"So this is the love of Damon's life? You know, we tried to have you removed, but those stupid Volturi screwed everything up."

As she was speaking she slowly made her way closer. When the word up left her mouth she stomped on my leg. A loud cracking sounded before a pain shot through me. As Damon taught me, I refused to scream, to give into her pleasure at my pain.

"Ah, I see it will take much more to make you scream. Most humans would be close to passing out. I've heard a little blood makes you sick. Let's see how you do with this."

She used her nails to draw a line across both my wrists. Neither cut was deep, although blood did begin to well. Damon had drunk many a blood bag in front of me, and we had shared blood so the smell no longer bothered me. I was grateful that she had not dug deeper nor cut _up_ my arm as that would have surely caused problems. I was unsure how this vampire, who I assume was uninvited, was able to gain entrance. I did know that the Salvatore brothers were due home soon.

"Your probably wondering how I gained entrance to what should be a safe haven. If I told you that, I would have to kill you. God, I've always wanted to say that."

"You know," I panted, " it's usually while the evil villain is talking that the hero finds a way to save the day.


	32. Chapter 30

Ch. 30

Damon POV

As Stefan and I approached the house we could smell Bella's blood and hear a voice drifting from the kitchen. Using hand signals the two of us moved silently towards the house. He went in through the front door and I through the back, near the kitchen. We both crept silently towards the kitchen. As I neared I could make out what was being said. Katherine! In all her evil glory had somehow gained entrance into our home and was now torturing my Bella. I peeked into the kitchen door and saw Katherine, her back to me, hovering over Bella. My love's wrists were bleeding and her left leg was twisted at an awkward angle. She locked eyes with me for just a second before looking back up at Katherine. My love was so smart, goading the bitch, with the words, "You know, it's usually while the evil villain is talking that the hero finds a way to save the day."

With a smirk on my face I tackled Katherine away from Bella and into Stephen's arms. He herded Katherine down into the basement, and I'm sure into our room filled with Vervain. She could stay there until I had healed Bella. I leaned over my love, wrist already bleeding for her. She shot me a look of gratitude while closing her lips over my wrist. A vampire's reaction to sharing blood depends on the reason for the exchange of blood. Normally, ours was one of love and gratification, tonights was one of healing. As my cut closed Bella let out a sigh of relief. The cuts on her own wrists were sealed and her leg was beginning to mend. I would be sure to share blood with her multiple times tonight in order to fully heal the broken bone. I lifted her off the floor, curled into my chest, and walked into the sitting room. I gently sat down with her in my lap and firmly wrapped my arms around her waist.

Her head on my chest she began to tell me what happened. I was curious at how Katherine had gained entrance to the house, since neither my brother nor I had given her permission. Bella said she had not seen her before tonight so that meant only one other person could have let her in, Elena. A low growl began in my chest and grew to greater heights when Stephen reentered the room. At his questioning glance, "Elena," in one continuous rumble, left my mouth.

"Elena is the only one who could have given her permission to enter the house, unless you did at some point Stephen," Bella explained since I could not.

He began to respond when we heard a noise at the front door.

AN: I know this is a cliffie, but I'm sure you can guess who's at the door, and I will be updating this Wednesday.


	33. Chapter 31

Ch. 31

**AN: **Several people brought this up in reviews so let me address a few things: 1. this, is Fanfiction so, not everything is going to follow the canon timeline that would just be boring. 2. This I said back when the two finally came together that we were jumping off the rails on timeline and most everything else Vampire Diaries, and to hold on. If you don't like it or it's to different stop reading. 3. A reviewer pointed out that I accidently made it sound like Bella was a vampire in one part and the next sentence a human. Bella is still a human. I meant for it to say that she was the girlfriend to the vampire. If you see anything else like that please point it out so I can correct my mistakes. Thanks and happy reading!

**Bella**

Stephen was about to respond when my boys turned towards the front doors. A few seconds later a man stepped around the corner and through the doorway. Damon whispered, "Zack." I turned and looked curiously at my mate.

"Zack is a distant relative whose name is also on the deed to the house. I had completely forgotten."

Zack, who was looking at me confusedly said, "Who is this and what are ya'll talking about?"

"Zack, have you let anyone new into the house over the last few months?"

"Yeah, Elena. She came over one day and said she had left something in Stefan's room. I told her to go on up."  
"What did she look like?"

"Dark hair, curled at the bottom and showing off a little more skin than usual."

"Katherine! Zack, that wasn't Elena, it was Katherine, a vampire out for blood. One who just entered the house tonight and beat up on Bella, my mate. By the way, Zack this is Bella, Bella this is Zack. Now you've been introduced."

"Well, that explains why she can enter the house. I guess Elena is off the hook for this one."

"Yes, she was very upset the last time I saw her, but she will get over it. I really thought she was different from Katherine; however, her actions the past few weeks have proven me wrong."

"I'm sorry Stephan. I know you really cared for her."

"Yes, but caring for someone and loving them are two entirely different things."

"True. I am positive the one who is meant for you is out there. It's like I can sense her. She is fairly old and I believe the two of you have known each other for a while. Damon knows her too; if only I could sense her name."

"Well, if you sense her out there then when the universe is ready we will be united."

"We need to go speak with Katherine."

"Wait, she's here?"

"Yes Zack she's here and you're right Damon, you and Stephen should go speak with her. While you two do that Zack and I can get to know each other while we work more on dinner."


	34. Chapter 32

Ch. 32

Damon POV

My brother and I headed down the stairs leading to the basement.

"Do you think she's ready to answer some questions?"

"When does Katherine ever answer anything that won't help her?"

"True. Maybe we should let her sit longer."

"I'm surprised Stephen. Normally you're the one that want's to let them out sooner."

"Yeah, well she messed with my sister."

Stopping I turned to face him. "You think of her as your sister?"

"Of course. She's the woman you love; the only one who you've ever brought home and have stuck around. The two of you are meant to be and it sounds like if you hadn't of had her, the two of us wouldn't have such a close relationship. You've really changed since meeting her, even when you didn't have her these long years."

"I'm glad we were able to repair our relationship."

"Me too."

"Let's go see what this witch will spill. Worst case we keep her locked up longer."

We opened the viewer on the door. Glancing in we saw Katherine sitting on the ground with her had in her lap. She looked extremely pale and didn't seem to notice there was someone at the door.

"Katherine!"

Her head popped up and she glared at us.

"What do you want Salvatore? Let me out of here and you won't perish."

"And who would be killing us princess? You?"

"Of course not. But the one's I work for will be coming for me."

"And just who do you work for? From what we've been told all parties want Bella alive and well; not broken and dead."

"Show's what you know. Their o.k. with a little brokenness. It's not like it would stay after the change."

"Whose change?"

"Bella's of course, silly."

"I see you aren't going to cooperate. Well, I guess we should just leave her brother."

"Yes let's. Maybe the tart will be willing to talk after a few days with no food and being surrounded by Vervain."

We walked back up the stairs and I snuck up behind my beloved.

"Whatcha cooking for us sweetheart?"

"She jumped at my breath on her neck. With a smirk she turned in my arms and replied. "The Damon specialty of course, spaghetti."

"Hmm, and did you get it right? You know my recipe isn't written down."

"It might not be written down, but I have a great palate and I believe we've nailed it."

"We'll just have to see about that. Worst case you can fix it by nailing me." She slapped my arm but I could only smirk at her. Stephen was right; I am a completely different person with my Bella.


	35. Chapter 33

**AN: Sorry about not updating last week. I had to miss a writing session and am still feeling a little ugh. I'll try and do two chapters tonight, but no promises.**

Ch. 33

Bella POV

He's such an ass, but at least he's my ass.

"Hmm, surprisingly this does taste like my recipe."

"I told you it would."

"Yes, my little princess, you did. Now let's eat."

We all sat down to dinner and enjoyed a family meal. These men were family to me now; Damon, my lovable mate, Stephan, an understanding brother, and now an almost uncle style figure in Zack. After we finished eating and cleaning up Damon and I headed upstairs where he kept his promise to "nail" me. His mouth might be crude, but damn if his tongue wasn't the eighth wonder of the world. The next morning I headed downstairs and found the house to be empty. I know that we needed groceries and a few of them needed to hunt, so that must be where everyone was. Taking the opportunity presented to me, I headed downstairs to the Vervain room to check on our little guest. I opened the window in the door and stared at Katherine, the one who had wreaked havoc on all of our lives. Katherine's head was bent over so, she didn't see me standing at the door. I almost wished I could tear her apart myself. It would be for my family of course. After all the shit she put them through it would be nothing less than what she deserved. However, I know we need her for information so I will leave Katherine alive, but when the time comes I will be participating in her demise.


	36. Chapter 34

**An: I meant to thank everyone in my last chapter who has favorited, followed or been reviewing this story. I do read every review; unfortunately there is not enough time in the day to reply to all of them.**

Ch. 34

Damon POV

I returned home from my hunt to find no one home. I called out for Bella and after getting no response I ran upstairs to see if she was still in bed. Finding our bed cold and empty and ran back downstairs and paused to think. The only thing that was different was Katherine being in the basement. Since there were no new smells I took off clamoring down the basement stairs. I reached the bottom and saw my love standing in front of the door holding Katherine, the evil one.

"Bella," I sighed.

She turned to look at me with a look on her face that I could completely understand. She wanted to kill Katherine, but knew now was not the time. I slowly walked over to her and pulled her into my arms.

"I just want to rip her heart out, Damon."

"I know you do love. Unfortunately we need information from her and the only way to get it is if she is alive."

She nods into my chest while I lead her gently back up the stairs. I carefully place her in a kitchen chair and head to make her breakfast. I turn to watch her out of the corner of my eye and find that she has her head laying on the table; one eye is peaking out at me as I work. I smile at her and turn back around to finish up the meal. As I'm spooning it onto a plate I hear the front door open and two sets of feet come in. I place Bella's plate in front of her and smile as Zack and Stephen enter the door.

"Are their anymore bags to grab," I direct at Zack, who had gone grocery shopping this morning.

"Nah, we got them all." They load the bags onto the counter, grab a plate of breakfast and join Bella and I at the kitchen table. It has been years since I sat down to a family meal but, since Bella has been with us almost every breakfast and dinner has become a family meal; something I greatly enjoy.


	37. Chapter 35

Bella POV

Breakfast was a fun affair. Everyone was joking and laughing with each other. These are the kind of moments I envied of others while living with my parents. Both of them being single meant meals were quiet affairs just the two of us, but most of the time I was on my own. Family meals were rare before I met the Salvatore's. I was happy to be joining their family and couldn't wait for the future when I could join my new family in their hunts. We wrapped up breakfast and went our separate ways for the day. Damon scooped me up and ran me to our spot in the woods. Damon, being the opposite of Edward meant that this spot was deep in the woods with very little light filtering through the thick branches. We sat, him with his back to the tree and me in between his legs, talking for several hours. We could have stayed longer if my stomach hadn't started rumbling.

We made lunch and had just finished eating when Stefan came back in, Elena trailing after him. She sneered at me and headed to the stove. Damon stood quickly and began clearing the few leftovers.

"Stefan," he asked, "would you like some food?"  
"No thanks brother."

Elena huffed, hands on her hips. "Damon," she whined, "I was going to eat some of that."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, only Salvatore's get this lunch."

I snickered at the look of shock on her face. She whipped around to face me and said, "But, Bella isn't a Salvatore."

"Actually, as the bonded mate to Damon, we are technically married in the eyes of the supernatural," I replied with what I'm sure was a look of satisfaction on my face.

She huffed again, turned, and stomped like a petulant child into the living room. Damon came over and gave me a high five. Stefan sighed, "guys." I just shrugged my shoulders before standing to finish cleaning the kitchen.


	38. Chapter 36

**Ch. 36**

**AN: Sorry, this was supposed to be last week's chapter. But, I've been really distracted the past few weeks. No excuses. I will try to post a second chapter tonight/this week, but don't hold me to it.**

**Damon POV**

"Brother, Elena stepped right in it. She knows how bonding works; it's not as if we've kept the truth from her. I'm sorry if she feels left out, not being bonded to you, but it's out of our control."

"I know brother. She has been pouting and giving me the silent treatment. Quite honestly if we didn't need her I would have dumped her a long time ago. The woman I used to care for is no longer present and I don't know how or if I want her back. I feel as if the person I'm meant to be with is out there somewhere, pulling me to her. I wish we weren't under so much stress so I could go look for her."

"The fates know when it is time to present us with our chosen, all we can do is wait and follow their direction. I know your chosen will be with us soon, just have a little more patience. And, if you no longer feel anything for Elena, you don't have to keep her around. I know you might still feel protective of her, but it's not your responsibility to protect her."

"Because of our previous relationship I feel I have the responsibility to protect her. However, I can see where you are coming from. I'm not required to protect her, but I do still feel slightly obligated to her."

"Stefan," I whispered, "you can protect her without being in a relationship with her. Don't let her control your life. Not even your mate will try to control you. If they truly love you, then they love you for who you are, not who you pretend to be for them."

"Yes, I will have to have another conversation with her. We shall see how it goes."

"Good luck brother."

As one we look towards the yelling coming from the living room. "Did you know Bella had left the room," Stefan asks.

"No," I responded, before taking off.


	39. Chapter 37

**Ch. 37**

**AN: Some of you are really going to either love me or hate me at the end of this chapter; let me know which way you fall. ;)**

**Bella POV**

I left the boys to their talking and took off after the pouting child into the living room. She had no idea every word leaving her mouth made me want to rip her head off. I guess Damon's blood in my system is making me a little different. Or, I just have violent tendencies. Wouldn't the mate of Damon fit his violent personality?

As I was entering the room I heard Elena on the phone.

"I've tried to separate them…No YOU don't understand…It's not as easy as you think…They captured Katherine, what was I supposed to do? Elijah…"

The little bitch was working for the people we were supposedly protecting her from! I didn't think; I just attacked. I tackled her to the ground making Elena's phone shatter on the ground, cutting off the person speaking in the process. With a shriek we started wrestling. Thanks to Damon's blood I was able to quickly over power her.

"You little witch! Selling us out. Do you have no care for how those boys have put their lives on hold for you? Stefan would have given his life if it meant protecting you!"

I could hear the boys entering the room so I took one last sucker punch to her face before I was bodily removed from her. Even though my feet were in the air, I still tried kicking out at her.

"What happened," Stefan asked?

"What happened is your stupid girlfriend is working with the enemy, Katherine and Elijah."

"Elena! Is this true?"

"Of course not. Why would I betray those that I love and who have been protecting me?"

"Check her phone if you don't believe me. The screen is cracked so you'll have to pull the sim card, but the last number called was to one Elijah Mikaelson.


	40. Chapter 38

**Ch. 38**

**AN: Ok, so I'm updating early this week. Yay me! So, no update this Wednesday, but there will be the regularly scheduled one next week. If you're good, I might be persuaded to do an update this weekend. **

**Damon POV**

I wouldn't normally accuse someone without some sort of evidence. However, Elena had been acting weird and Bella isn't one to usually overreact. Luckily, Elena's phone and mine were the same so, we were able to swap the sim cards. Just like Bella said, Elena's last call was to Elijah. And, who is stupid enough to save the enemy in their phone by the enemies' real name? Now, it was just too obvious. We took Elena down to one of the empty rooms in the cellar; locking her in. The room she was in is usually warm and there were blankets in one of the corners, so she should stay warm.

When we were back upstairs, we all converged in the living room. Bonnie and Caroline came over and we had to explain the situation to them. They were both surprised at the deceit of one of their closest friends.

"What if it's just in her genes?"

"What do you mean Bella?"

"Well, what if it's the curse of the doppleganger to always betray those that love you the most? What if she can't help it? Granted, I don't like the girl. But, from everything ya'll have said about her betraying her friends is not in Elena's normal character. Right?"

"No, she has always stuck up for her friends; even when they haven't been there for her."

"Right. So the question is, what would have changed that made Elena start acting this way?"

Bella posed some really good questions, but at this time I didn't really give a shit. I grabbed her hand and stood.

"Alright, I'm done for the day. Bella and I are heading upstairs. We can all pick this discussion up tomorrow. Elena's been fed, and if she starts complaining then someone can shove some food through the food slot in her door."

With that, I drug Bella upstairs to my room.


	41. Chapter 39

**Ch. 39**

**AN: Many of you were really good. Unfortunately, holidays and putting up Christmas decoration got in the way of updating this weekend.**

**Bella POV**

I appreciated Damon's romantic actions; however, I really was curious about what made Elena change her attitude. Someone doesn't just switch personalities like she did in a few months. Of course, there can be mood swings, but permanently acting like a bitch when it wasn't their style? No, something was going on and I was bound and determined to figure out what. They say curiosity killed the cat. What everyone seems to forget is the other half of the saying, satisfaction brought it back.

My mind was spinning with ideas the next morning. After breakfast I volunteered to take Elena hers. I slid the meal through the meal slot and opened the window to see Elena.

"You didn't spit in it did you?"

"Despite everything I would never do that. Nice shiner by the way."

"Yes, this bitch who is stealing one of my boyfriend's gave it to me."

"Number one, Damon was and never will be yours. Two, I did a nice job."

She huffed before tackling her breakfast of toast, bacon and orange juice.

"What changed Elena?"

"What do you mean?"

"According to all your friends you used to be a really nice person; someone who stuck up for her friends and never bad mouthed anyone."

"People change."

"Yeah, but not ask quick as you did."

"I don't know. Hell, just leave me alone," she pouted.

I was about to leave when I noticed her fiddling with a necklace.

"Elena, where'd you get the necklace?"


	42. Chapter 40

**Ch. 40**

**AN: So excited for all the new readers. Make sure if you want updates that you follow as well, otherwise you won't see any of the new stuff posted. Thanks for all the support so far. This wasn't supposed to be a long thing, but, well, stuff happens. Enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think. **

**Damon POV**

After breakfast we all headed for the living room; all except for Bella who volunteered to take Elena breakfast. A few minutes after she headed downstairs, we heard thundering feet coming up the basement stairs. Bella rushed in out of breath and tried to tell us something.

"Take deep breaths Bella and then try and tell us what's wrong."

She took a deep breath and then launched into her speech.  
"I think I know what's wrong with Elena. Did she used to wear a necklace? It's round, silver, with raised silver and a small red stone?"

"Yeah," Caroline said. "She started wearing it a few months back."

"I think it's a talisman. I swear I've seen one like it in my readings. I think it had to do with the Original family. We need to find out who it belonged to and what it can do."  
"Why can't we just take it off of her?"

"Depending on the spell removing it without taking the correct steps could hurt Elena more than her leaving it on," Bonnie said before Bella could answer Caroline's question.

"What she said. I'm not sure which library I read about the necklace in although, I'm pretty sure it was in the Salvatore library."

We all jumped up and headed for the library. After a few arguments we split the library up evenly based on people's talents. Hopefully, we will find the answer quickly and can bring back the original Elena.


	43. Chapter 41

**AN: Sorry for not updating. I just started a new job and then I was sick on top of it. I'm going to do 2 chapters to make up for it.**

Ch. 41

BPOV

Although I wasn't absolutely without a doubt sure the book I needed was in the Salvatore library, I was positive enough to concentrate our efforts there. We had been reading for two days now, with only small breaks to eat and sleep, and were still unable to find the book. I had taken a short break to grab something to eat when I remembered I had taken a few of the older books and put them in my nightstand. I went upstairs to retrieve them and took them back to the library with me. I sat down with lunch in hand and began flipping through the new books. A few pages in and I found what we had been searching for.

"I found it guys! It says here that the necklace, actually an amulet, belongs to Esther, the original witch. As long as someone is wearing the amulet Esther, from the Other Side, can wield magic and perform spells here on earth."

"So Esther is controlling the amulet which is in turn controlling Elena," Bonnie questioned.

"Yes, but it doesn't mention any side effects if the amulet is removed."

"We should just be able to take it off then."

We were all in agreement that there should be no side effects of just removing the amulet. The question was, what to do with it when it was removed.

"Part of the amulets power is that it can be used as a tracking device. We need to put the amulet somewhere that if it is tracked, it will have no bearing on us. Besides, Bonnie and I can place a spell over it so if it is ever disturbed we will be notified."

This plan was also agreed upon, but we have yet to decide where the amulet will be placed.


	44. Chapter 42

**AN: And here is the second chapter for today.**

Ch. 42

DPOV

I was pleased that there was a solution for Elena. Although I did not like her, I would not want her to be under someone's influence either. I decided to stop my brother and talk to him before we went downstairs to remove the amulet.

"Stephan, I wanted to ask you, before we go downstairs, how you felt towards Elena."

"Brother, thank you for your concern. I think that my feelings towards Elena were because she looked so much like Katherine. I do not honestly feel love towards Elena. I hope we can remain friends, but I feel as though there is someone else out there for me. It's as though I've met her, but forgotten her."

"There was a time in our past that we bumped into each other and you seemed confused. Perhaps someone has compelled you to forget. Mayhaps Bella can dig into some research. Whoever might have compelled you would have to be the one to remove it, but maybe we can track them down."

"Yes, it would be nice to have my memories. If my mate is out there, and I've met her, I would love to be reunited with her."

"I'll be glad to see you happy with your mate brother. Let's go take care of this ugly business so we can start on your future."

With a plan laid out we made our way with the others to the basement.


	45. Chapter 43

AN: Sorry, I've come down with something. L Hopefully, I'll be feeling better next week, when I have to go back to work. If this chapter isn't amazing, I'm sorry; I was probably hacking up a lung when I wrote it.

Ch. 43

BPOV

As the boys were heading downstairs I continued to read about the Amulet. I didn't see anything we might have missed and with a deep sigh set the book down. I closed my eyes and relaxed after a long time of searching. My eyes were tired and my back hurt from leaning over. I felt the couch cushions shift beside me and peeked my eye open. Sitting beside me was Bonnie a weird look in her eye.

"What?"

"I just wonder how you're so good at everything."

"I'm not good at everything," I scoff.

"You come in; seduce a man-whore vampire into being with only you. You save the day by figuring out what's wrong with Elena. You have all of these powers. What else are you going to be good at?"

"First off, I didn't seduce him, I'm his mate. Second, I didn't save the day, we worked together after I made on observation. I only have a few powers, the rest are from my vampire mate who had to work and suffer in order to gain them. Besides, it's not like I'm a witch who could gain even more powers if I was willing to work for them."

Caroline, who had been lounging on the opposite couch decided to chime in.

"She's right Bonnie. You could be the most powerful of us. And we would be willing to work with you in order to help increase your powers."

"You might be willing, but none of you are witches so, you can't help."

"I'm sure we could track down another witch. Just like vampires there has to be others."

"Thank you for the vote of confidence Caroline, but I'm not willing to put my friends on the line just because I want to gain more power."

God! She could be such a witch! Heehee, I crack myself up sometimes.


	46. Chapter 44

Ch. 44

DPOV

Stephen and I approached the room Elena was being held in. As we did we heard knocking noises, like someone was trying to break the walls. We picked up the pace and threw open the door. Sitting with her back to the wall was Elena. Confused, I looked around trying to find the source of the noise.

"Elena, where you the one making all that noise," Stephen out right asked.

"Noise, what noise? I've been sitting here waiting on one of you to come and free me. You should have heard the stuff that Bella was spewing about me, and how she planned to still the two of you from me."

"The two of us? You never had both of us Elena. Where did you get the necklace?"

"I've had this. Stefan gave it to me when we first became boyfriend and girlfriend."

I gave a look to Stefan that said we would be discussing this later. Then, I walked up to Elena and took the necklace from her neck. As soon as I put my hands on it I knew it contained power, a dark power. I turned around to leave, but was stopped by a hand on my elbow. I turned my head to see Elena holding on to me,

"Damon, why are you taking that from me? It was a gift. You can't just take it!"

"Elena, this is why you've been acting so out of character. I don't care if it was a gift; anything that alters you from the sweet girl you used to be does not belong in this house. I'm taking it and getting rid of it; putting it in a place where it can't affect anyone else.

With that I walked out leaving the two of them to discuss things. I hoped my brother would be man enough to tell her he didn't care for her and felt a pull to another; it would only be fair to Elena.


	47. Chapter 45

Ch. 45

BPOV

Of course, with my loss of brain to mouth filter those words, 'God, she could be such a witch," slipped out of my mouth, audible for everyone to hear. They turned their heads to stare at me, mouths hanging open.

"Oops, did I say that out loud?"  
"Of course you did idiot! Why do you have to be such a bitch?!"  
"Whoa now, enough of the name calling. Whether we like it or not we need to work together in order to save Elena and all those we love in Mystic Falls. You don't have to like each other, but as my mother use to say, 'If you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all.'"

"Good words, Caroline. Unfortunately she has no way of keeping her words in her mouth," Bonnie commented.

"Apparently, neither can you Bonnie."

We just glared at each other. In the middle of our glaring contest, I crack myself up, the boys came tromping back up the stairs. They had Elena on their heels and Damon was carrying the necklace. We still hadn't decided where we were going to put it, and I didn't really want to decide with Elena in the room. I stood up and fake book off the shelf behind my chair. I opened it to let Damon place the necklace inside and placed it back on the shelf. I went to sit down in my chair when I was pulled by Damon into his lap. I curled up with my head on his chest and started to twirl his ring around his finger.

"So, what have you girls figured out?"

I sent a quick glare Bonnie's way, but was distracted with Damon's hands in my hair.

"I learned my two friends don't have one nice thing to say to each other," Caroline said, sending a glare in both our directions.

Like the immature person I am, I stuck my tongue out at her. My tongue was promptly grabbed by Damon's quick fingers. He leaned down into my face and whispered, "This tongue is mine. The only time it should leave your mouth is to eat and please me. No more sticking your tongue out at our friends."

"Es, sir," I mumbled the best I could with my tongue still being held.


	48. Chapter 46

AN: Sorry about not updating last week. I didn't really have time to write. I'll try and update twice tonight.

Ch. 46

DPOV

I gave a dark chuckle before releasing Bella's tongue. She promptly pulled it in her mouth, but not before licking her lips. I gave another dark chuckle at my dirty minx's attitude it's what drew me to her in the first place. I turned back to face the room just as Elena scrunched her nose up.

"Does anyone else smell that?"

I did indeed smell something burning. Just as I began to pinpoint the smell, Bella yelled, "Dinner!" and took off running. I vampire raced to get there before her and yanked the fire extinguisher off the wall as I raced into the room. The fire was quickly put out but for those of us with a vampire sense of smell, the burnt smell would linger even days later. Bella came in after me and began sobbing.

"I can't believe I forgot about dinner," she hiccupped, "I've never burnt dinner before."

"Bella, it's ok. Dinner can be replaced and it's ok to forget every once in a while, you are only human."  
'But Damon, I never forget dinner," she whined.

I pulled her to my chest and discreetly sniffed her neck.

"Bell, why don't you go upstairs and start a warm bath, I'll be up in just a minute."

She sniffed, nodded her head and turned to go upstairs. I looked to the others and said, "Dinner's going to be fend for yourself tonight, don't wait up or save us anything."

"What's going on Damon," Elena asked.

"None of your business Elena."

I headed up the stairs and found Bella sitting in the bath with her knees pulled up to her chest. I stripped and got in behind her. I gently started rubbing the tense muscles in her lower back.

"Cycle, huh?"

She whispered, "Yeah."

"I'll take care of you babe."

"I know you will."

I pulled her back to my chest and lay my arms over her lower stomach, gently scooping warm water up and over her. We lay there till the water started getting cold.


	49. Chapter 47

Ch. 47

BPOV

Damon was taking such good care of me. After getting the two of us out of the bath he gently dried me off and found some sweats for me to put on. I crawled into bed while he unwrapped a heating pad and placed it over my lower stomach. I brushed the hair off of my face with the tips of his fingers and looked into my eyes; a concerned frown pulling down the edges of his mouth.

"I'm going to go make us some soup, what kind do you want?"

"Potato?"  
"Absolutely, give me a few minutes and I'll bring it up to you. Do you want a grill cheese while I'm at it?"  
"Please," I said with a pout.

He smiled and leaned down to brush his lips over mine, "not a problem."

While he was downstairs I leaned back into the mound of pillows and thought about the day. We had gotten Elena out from under her spell, found a new source of power, and still needed to find where to hide it permanently. And of course, the best part of the day, I started my period. Yep, I would call it a long day. I was asleep before Damon made it back upstairs.


	50. Chapter 48

Ch. 48

DPOV

I went back upstairs and found Bella had fallen asleep. I sat the tray on the bedside table and snuck back downstairs. Everyone else had headed to do their own thing. Seeing the room empty, I headed to the bookshelf. I grabbed the hidden book off the shelf. Seeing the necklace sitting inside I quickly pulled it out and stuck it in my pants pocket. I know we were supposed to make a decision as a group, but when have I ever listened to the Scooby gang?

I headed out, making my way to the well. I knew the well was filled with Vervain, thanks to a little birdie. What better way to hide a necklace made for vampires then leaving it in a substance they can't enter?

Reaching the well, I peered in. I could see the sparkle of the water/Vervain mixture. Quickly pulling the necklace from my pocket I held it high above the opening for a second before letting go. The dying sun glinted off of the metal as the necklace cut through the air. It made a gentle splash as it hit the water. A smirk crossed my face and I wiped my hands of the necklace.

I turned, put my hands in my pocket and began to whistle as I made my way back to the house. My good deed was done for the day.


	51. Chapter 49

Ch. 49

BPOV

I woke up to Damon lying next to me. When I sat up the air felt different, lighter. My eyebrows scrunched as I tried to pinpoint the difference. It finally came to me, the necklace was missing. I turned and looked at Damon. He was lounging against the pillows, a smirk on his face. He started running his left hand gently up and down my back, trying to distract me.

"Damon, you can't distract me with that sweetness. Where is the necklace?"

"What necklace? And you love me being sweet with you."

"Esther's necklace Damon, I can feel the power from it has moved; it's no longer in the house."  
"You're right; it's no longer in the house. But, I'm not going to tell you where it is. The less people that no its whereabouts' the less we have to worry about it being used against us."

"Damon! Do you not trust me? Who else have you told? You said we?"

"Shush, calm down Bella." He pulled me to his chest and began brushing a hand through my hair. "Of course I trust you. No one else knows. I thought if just I knew then no one could come after us, specifically you."

"Damon…"

"No Bella, this is my way of protecting you. If you ever need to know then I promise to tell you, but as of right now, I want to be the only one who knows; for the sadtey of everyone involved."

"I can understand that Damon. But, we are a team; we have to trust each other. When you're ready, tell me where it is, but know I would never betray you or anyone else in this family; on pain of death."

"That's what I worry about Bella, on pain of death. I know you would die to protect everyone you care about, but I don't want it to ever come to that. You are too precious for me to lose or put in the line of fire."

"I'll always be in the line of fire Damon; the question is just how close to the fire will I get?"


	52. Chapter 50

Ch.50

DPOV

I hated that she thought she would always be in the line of fire. My plan was to get us out of the line fire, to be safe and happy. I wanted a home with my Bella. I wanted to be able to have family dinners without the threat of someone crashing in. My dream is to have a family home for my brother, his mate and the rest of the Scooby Gang. But first, we needed to get the Originals off our back and figure out how to stay out of the Cullen's way; although, from what Bella said, it's more the Volturi we need to worry about. I'm hoping we can use one to scare away or get rid of the other.

"I'm going to keep you out of the line of fire as much as I can."

"You can try all you want, but we both know I'm, or my powers are the key to getting rid of some of our troubles. Although, I still think most of my powers are being borrowed from you. If we worked on it I bet we could pass powers back and forth and even combine some of them."  
"Is that something you would want to do?"

"Not so much as want, as I have this feeling. I think something big is coming and I think we are going to need each other and each other's powers."

"Well, then I guess this is something we need to start working on."  
"Yes, and we are going to need Bonnie's help in order to accomplish everything we need in time."

"So, we have to get her on our side?"

"Yes, we have to get her on our side."


	53. Chapter 51

Ch. 51

BPOV

I knew it was going to be a tall order to get Bonnie on our side, but we need the witch's help; whether we like it or not. I got up from the bed and began to get dressed for the new day. Of course, Damon had to distract me.

A few hours later we left the room and made our way downstairs. We found most everyone relaxing on the couches and chairs in the living room. I waved hi and made my way to the kitchen, starved from mine and Damon's earlier activities. After grabbing a quick bite I made my way back to everyone else, settling in Damon's lap.

"So, where is Bonnie?"

Everyone turned to face Damon, looking at him as if he had two heads.

"What? She's part of the club and needs to be here while we discuss what needs to happen next."

"Damon," Stefan said slowly, as though he was talking to a kindergartener. "You don't like Bonnie and she doesn't like you."  
"Yeah? So. She still needs to be here."  
"I'll call her," Caroline, or Blondie as Damon calls her, said, whipping out her phone.

"Thank you, Blondie. At least someone listens to me."

"They listen to you baby; they just don't like what comes out of your mouth sometimes."

"Yes, I guess that's true too," he said, sticking his tongue out at me.

"Don't stick your tongue out at me mister, not if you want to keep it."

"Ohh, where will you put it if you take it?"  
The look on his face made my brain reflect on our earlier activities and everyone else in the room to give him a disgusted look.

"Not anywhere you would want it to be baby."

"Aww," he pouted.

"So, Caroline, is Bonnie on her way?"  
"Yes, she should be here soon."

"Great, until then I'm going to grab a book."  
I hopped off Damon's lap and sauntered to the library.


	54. Chapter 52

Ch. 52

DPOV

When Bella left the room I turned to the others and clapping my hands together said, "So, is Bonnie really coming? She doesn't like either Bella or I."

"I'm the one that texted her. I told her I had something I wanted to discuss with her and asked her to meet me here. She wasn't happy about it, but did agree to come."

"So Blondie, she doesn't know about the rest of us?"  
"I'm sure she does, but I didn't actively tell her you guys were here."

"Good on you." As the words left my mouth I heard Bella scream from the library.

"Who took my book?"

We all looked at each other with a confused look on our faces. Just as I opened my mouth Bella came flying in, hair a riot behind her.

"I said who took my book? My family grimoire was on the table. We were looking through it last night trying to find a solution for the necklace and it isn't there now. Who took it? Where is it?"  
Everyone shook their heads and said they didn't do it.

"The only person who was here last night and isn't here tonight is Bonnie. But, I don't know why she would have taken it."

"I know why. She wanted it to try and gain more power than me, but it won't work. The grimoire wipes itself clean unless it's a Swan holding it."

"Well…that's convenient isn't it," asked a sarcastic voice.

I turned to see Bonnie standing in the door, hands on hips and a book tucked into her body.

"It's very convenient, and the whole point. You grimoire would do that too if you learned how to put a protection spell on it," my girl said.

"Well, it's not like you put the spell on the book."

"Technically I did. The spell has to be renewed every time a new comes of age and the person coming of age has to be the one to replace the spell."

"Humph, Caroline, you didn't say _they_ were going to be here."

"Well," she replied, "they do live here and all."


	55. Chapter 53

Ch. 53

BPOV

I couldn't help but look at Bonnie incredulously. That she would act like a bitch is one thing; that she would take my grimoire and have the audacity to say I didn't know how to cast a spell is completely different. She huffed out a sigh with Caroline's comment before plopping down in an armchair, far away from everyone else. She still had my grimoire under her arm and if she didn't return it soon I was going to spell her into a toad; and I knew that spell by heart.

"Okay Bonnie, hand over my grimoire."

She gave me an evil look before reluctantly passing it over. Even though she couldn't actually read the spells she could feel the power radiating from the book and that made her greedy, hungry, for more. I snatched the book from the table and hugged it to my chest. I quickly turned and made my way up the stairs. I was intent on getting to Damon's room, wanting to hide the book away from prying eyes. The spell I wanted to look at would just have to wait until later.

After hiding the book I made my way back downstairs and sat beside Damon, or rather on his lap. He curled his arms around me and placed a quick kiss to my neck.

"So, did you hide it?"

"Of course, and I'm not telling any of you where it is and there's a spell over keeping anyone from locating it."

"Good idea," he said with another kiss to my neck. I knew he wanted to mark me, his instincts kicking in. But, he would just have to wait till this mess was over. I turned and kissed him on the lips before turning back to face the others. There were some ugly looks from a few of the Scooby Gang; they would learn to get over it.


	56. Chapter 54

Ch. 54

DPOV

Not being able to mark Bella was killing me. I needed the others to know that she was mine and to hurt her hurt me. None of them would dare to hurt me; knowing there were major consequences if they did. The Scooby Gang and everyone else better stay away from my mate or there would be serious hell to pay.

I pressed a few more kisses to the back of her neck as she and the others started hashing out plans for keeping the Michaelson family away from hurting any of us. I began contemplating different scenarios that could occur, but knew all the planning in the world wouldn't help us if Klaus refused to play by the rules. And let's face it, Klaus never played by the rules. Although, after the way Katherine acted and now that my brother didn't have feelings for her, I was almost ok with just handing her over to Klaus. Of course, this still didn't solve all of the problems and could still put my Bella at risk. The spell didn't call for her sacrifice, but I'm sure someone would throw her under the bus or use her powers for themselves if they figured out just what she was capable of. I mean, Esther had already attempted to kill Bella using Elena as her go to girl; who knew what they would try next. No, I needed to find a better way of taking care of business without involving my love.

At that time Bella decided to pinch me, "Ouch! What was that for?"

I looked into her soulful brown eyes and felt another pinch to my leg. A low growl rumbled through my chest causing Bella to smirk at me.

"We were just discussing a few things. Now that you've joined us maybe you can contribute to the conversation." Under her breath she whispered, "And we will discuss what you were thinking about later when we are alone."

**AN: Sorry for not posting last week. I was trying to finish up a story for KittyInaz and her April writing contest. I'll try and post another chapter either tonight or tomorrow to make up for it. Let me know what you think so far.**


	57. Chapter 55

Ch. 55

AN: O.k. I apologize for not posting a chapter recently. I received a review about two weeks ago that really upset me, but also helped remind me of some of the plot points I planned to revisit in later chapter; some foreshadowing if you will. Now, if you're anything like me, you've forgotten some of what was written over a year ago; yes it's been that long. However, in order to addresses some of what the reviewer said I was forced to go back and reread chapters, which will help in pushing the story forward. So, while you really upset me, thank you reviewer, you know who you are, for helping out. Now, I will be out of the country next week. I will try to post at least two chapters tonight and two chapters when I come back.

BPOV

I knew where Damon's mind was going; into the gutter, thank you soul connection. I really wanted the images in his head to come true; the ones' about us, not the ones about the Michaelson's. As a group we continued to throw ideas around until all the humans were yawning.

With a giggle Caroline said, "I think it's bedtime for the humans."

I nodded my head, agreeing with her, grabbed Damon's hand and began dragging him towards the stairs.

"Well, I guess that's my clue to take her upstairs. Night Scooby Gang."

Damon scooped me up, causing me to let out a squeal, and began running us up the stairs. As soon as he shut the door we were all over each other.

"Damon," I moaned.

"God Bella! Please, let me mark you, I need to mark you."

"Please, Damon, please mark me. I need to feel your teeth in my neck; your blood running down my throat as I mark you back."

He pulled back from sucking on my neck to look into my eyes.

"You're sure Bella? You're sure you want to be mine forever; for me to be yours forever?"

"Yes, yes, God yes. Please, please let's be each other's forever."

"Hold on tight little girl, the ride's about to get bumpy."

He gently laid me down on our bed; brushing my hair from my face with a gentle hand. "This might hurt a little bit honey." He leaned over me; my body surrounded by his, and began licking the pulse point on my neck. I leaned up and began licking his neck on his pulse point. He began to purr and I could feel his grin against my neck. Without warning I felt his teeth slice into my skin and begin sinking into my neck. After a few gentle drags I could feel nothing but pleasure. The feel of him absorbing me into him was tingling through my body. I soon became overwhelmed and began nipping at his neck. He reached up and used his nail to open a cut on his neck, in the exact same place as mine. I licked at the blood drops before attaching my mouth over the cut and taking in deep pulls.

The rush of his blood through my veins caused me to arch my back, bringing our full bodies in line with each other. We had been intimate with each other; of course we had, he's a vampire. However, this time the connection could be felt beyond soul deep. I could see all of our past lives together; our past trials and tribulations. Seeing the visions while being intimate with him made everything ten times better than ever before. I knew we could stand against anything coming for us as long as we had each other.

I fell asleep with the taste of him in my mouth and his essence thrumming through my body.

AN: And that's the closest I will ever get without fading to black.


	58. Chapter 56

Ch. 56

AN: Sorry it's been so long. I was beta-ing a story for someone last week and then I was completely uninterested in updating my own. I'm trying to get back in the groove of things. Please, be patient with me.

DPOV

Finally, finally we were one, mated, complete. No one could argue that she was mine and I was hers. We couldn't be separated or torn asunder. The whole world would have to recognize us as a couple in the truest since now. Of course, we could make it a little more official in the human world by getting married, but nothing could be more permanent than ours souls forever joined as they were now.

I looked down to Bella sleeping gently on my chest. I leaned my head down to sniff in her floral fragrance and found my own masculine sent had mixes with hers. I smirked at the thought that every male vampire could now smell me on and…in her. My thoughts drifted to the idiot vampire who had hurt her, what seemed like ages ago. I wanted to hunt him down and show off that she was mine and he couldn't have her. While I was acting like a two year old I guess I needed to stick my tongue out at him and say "So, there. I win and you lose." Of course, for Bella's sake I hope we never saw him again; unless, Bella was herself a vampire and could beat him up without my help. I snickered and giggled at the image of Bella beating a sparkly boy into a pile of sand. Then, I had to groan in arousal, at the thought of Bella beating a sparkly man into a pile of sand.

Bella began to stir a little as her body began reacting to mine. Now that we were connected my hormones would arouse her and vice versa; this could be a wonderful or terrible thing, I'm not sure which. For now though, Bella needed her rest so I began to think of dead puppies and Stefan in a tutu. Stefan in a tutu helped the most and I was able to eventually drift off and join my Key in her dreams.


	59. Chapter 57

Ch. 57

BPOV

I could tell I was still dreaming since I was wearing a flowy dress and standing in a meadow; the sun shining overhead. The dream was eerily reminiscent of dreams I had while with Edward, I could; however, tell that this was not one of those as the meadow was decidedly dead and my gorgeous mate was walking towards me with a smirk on his face. I felt a breeze picking up behind me and smirked at Damon.

"Stop being a pervert, you pervert."

"I wouldn't stop for the world."

"And why is that?"

"Because, you like me perving on you and I like perving on you; it's a win/win situation."

"I see. So, if that's the case…"

Damon looked down to find I had removed all of his clothing. He looked up at me, a storm rolling in his eyes. He quickly flashed over to me, ripping the clothes from my body. The storm in his eyes was being reflected in the sky. As the rain poured down around us our bodies came together once more.

"Damn," I said a few hours later, "who knew it could be even better in our dreams than in real life?"

"Well if you think that is something…"

I was drug from Slumberland back into the real world at the feel of him plunging into my body. I was sure we wouldn't be coming up for air for several more hours. I hope everyone in the house was o.k. with hearing our love making or had left the building.


	60. Chapter 58

Ch. 58

DPOV

I whistled as I came down the stairs and into the kitchen. I completely ignored the looks of shock on everyone's face and made my way to the coffee machine. I made myself a cup of black coffee facing the counter before turning back to face everyone in the kitchen.

Bringing the coffee cup to my lips I asked, "What?"

"We've never seen you smile like that. It's a little…off putting."  
"Well f*** you too brother," I replied, the smile slipping from my face.

"No I didn't…"

At that moment Bella walked into the room wearing nothing, but my shirt and a smile. She slipped into my arms, stealing my mug from me in the process. She took a sip, promptly spitting it back into the cup.

"Ugh, why didn't you tell me it was Black?"

"Because it's funnier to see your reaction," I snickered before she elbowed me in the gut. "Oomph, what was that for?"

"For being a brat." She wiggled from my embrace and began making herself a cup of coffee, drowning it in creamer and sugar.

"That is NOT a cup of coffee! What are you doing to the poor thing?"

"I'm making it better by hyping it up on sugar."

"You make me laugh with your silliness."

"Hey, this is what's going to keep me up later. Don't you want that," she smirked at me?"

"Hmm," I hummed, "Oh yes, we definitely want that."

I leaned down, giving her a lingering kiss and only breaking away when the others began to snicker and cough.


	61. Chapter 59

Ch. 59

BPOV

It was fun to come into the kitchen only wearing one of Damon's shirts. I snickered in my head at the incredulous looks of shock on everyone's face. I sauntered, yes sauntered over to Damon, my Damon. Of course he would be a jerk and not tell me it was a black coffee. Honestly, it seems he does shit like this on purpose just to rile me up. But, oh, how sweet the makeups are. I snickered into my drink again after everyone broke up our lip lock. Damon still had his arm wrapped around my waist. I let go of the coffee cup with one hand to hold mine over his arm wrapped around my stomach. As everyone was talking I began drawing patterns into his arm, gently stroking up and down and tugging on his arm hair.

"Sweetheart," he leaned down and whispered in my ear, "If you don't stop that I'm going to drag you off and leave everyone to listen as we go at it again. And this time, I might not make it to our room."

I tilted my head up to look him in the eyes. "Maybe," I whispered breathlessly back, "that's what I want."

He groaned and leaned his head into my neck. As he began laying gentle kisses and licks up the column of my neck someone cleared their throat, breaking us apart once again.

"Cut it out you two. We need to be making plans on how to defeat the Michaelson's."

"Sometimes, Stefan, you don't need to make a plan, but rather let the chips fall where they may. You can't plan for everything."

"Well," he said, "you might not feel like you need a plan, but the rest of us do. So, how about helping a brother out and us making a plan as a group."

I let out a huff, drank the last dredges of coffee and slammed my cup onto the counter. "Look, we'll help, but everyone needs to know this isn't a plan set in stone. We don't quite know all the pieces yet so everything is subject to change. Agreed?'

Everyone nodded their heads. "Good, I'll go get changed and be right back. Damon, why don't you change as well? I don't like these bitches staring at what's mine." I grabbed his hand and began to drag him towards the stairs.


	62. Chapter 60

Ch. 60

AN: Sorry for the wait. I'm going to try and put two chapters into one here since I missed last week's posting and am short on time this week. Sorry if it's a little short.

**Damon POV**

I smirked at everyone in the kitchen while being drug from the room by my very human girlfriend. Changing our clothes led to needing new sheets before we headed back downstairs. When we rejoined the group everyone stared at us as though we were the worst sinners in the world. I looked down at my mate when I heard her snickering. She had a hand over her mouth and her shoulders were shaking with her mirth. The looks of everyone else turned confused, wondering what she could be laughing so hard at. I shook my head and directed us over to the available chair, placing her in my lap. She swung her legs over the side of the chair and leaned her left side into my chest. I wrapped an arm around her waist and the other over her knees, effectively locking her in place.

"So, did anyone come up with any ideas while we were changing?"

"No, we were waiting on the two of you."

I rolled my eyes at Stefan's response. "You know, you used to have a brain in your head Stefan. What happened to change that?"

His mouth opened to reply before I cut him off. "Never mind," I said with a shake of my head, "let's just move on. What part of the Michaelson's does everyone think is the biggest threat?"

**BPOV**

I looked up with admiration at my mate. I loved how he could take control and command of a room. I leaned more into his chest, feeling the rumble of his voice resonating in my chest. I must have zoned out because I felt a prod in my side causing me to jump in surprise. Damon laughed quietly into my ear, "Welcome back Princess. The Scooby Gang has a question for you."

"Huh," was my eloquent reply.

"We were wondering if you had any ideas? You always seem intuitive and have an opinion on everything."

"Well, thank you for the compliment, I am intuitive. And, opinions are like assholes, everyone has one. To answer your question, I have no ideas on dealing with the Michaelson's. They are going to come whether we like it or not and we will just have to deal with them when they come. We know what, and who, they are after so we will just have to be vigilant.

"That is what I said too sweetness."

"Well you know, they say great minds think alike."

I was just going to leave the conversation at that; however, Elena likes to have the last say in everything.


	63. Chapter 61

Ch. 61

**Damon POV:**

"What the hell?! So you are just going to let them come after me?"

"We didn't say 'let them come after' you. We said we would be vigilant and keep an eye out. There is nothing more that we can do to prepare for them coming. We are as ready as we are going to be. It's just like in chess. All of our plans are laid at, now we have to wait for them to make the next move. We can adjust our plans after they show their hand. If we make a move to soon we risk letting them know what we know."

"Well said Princess. So, are we all in agreement, we wait for them to make their move?"

Everyone voted yes and the meeting broke up. Why we needed to have a meeting to decide we weren't doing anything I wasn't sure. But, I planned to make the most of the rest of the day.

"Princess, how do you feel about going for a little hike? We can pack a lunch to take with us."

"That sounds like an excellent idea Damon. I'll go pack a lunch; you go get a blanket to lie out."

"Ok, I'll meet you in the kitchen in a few minutes." I let her up from my lap, giving her butt a pat as she walked away from me. She let out a cute squeak, covering her butt with her hands and giving me an evil glare before walking into the kitchen. I chuckled and began making my way up the stairs.

I was halfway up when someone grabbed my wrist. I turned and found Elena's lips being pressed to my own. I quickly pushed her by the shoulders away from me.

"What the hell, Elena!"

"You aren't just going to let them take me away from you are you," she said while trying to look seductive and run her hands up my chest.

"Elena, you better get your hands off of me before I push you down these stairs. I know you have some vampire blood still in your system so you will survive the fall."

"But handsome…" She didn't have the time to finish before my Princess voice cut in.

"He said to back away; no means no."

Elena let out a huff before backing away and squeezing past Bella to get down the stairs. I saw my Angel's hand twitch as Elena walked by and I'm pretty sure it was only through strength of will Bella didn't push Elena herself.

"Hey Beautiful, thank you for coming to my rescue."

I pulled her to my chest and pressed my nose into her hair, breathing deeply of her calming scent.

"No problem," she mumbled into my chest. "I felt your irritation and came to investigate. I'm glad I can feel your emotions now."

"I'm glad too," I mumbled into the crown of her head.


	64. Chapter 62

Ch. 62

BPOV  
After our run in with Elena we quickly packed up and headed off for our picnic. After a few moments of walking we finally came to a clearing in the woods. It was imperfectly perfect and just right for the two of us. Damon lay out the blanket before pulling me onto his lap. With an oomph I landed not so gracefully in his lap.

"Damon," I huffed.

"What Princess?"  
"Nothing." I climbed off of his lap and began setting out the lunch I packed. He laughed and pulled me between his legs as soon as everything was laid out. The romantic he was, began hand feeding me strawberries. When the second strawberry touched my lips I licked up the side to his fingers, gently bit into the strawberry and sucked on his fingers before pulling back to chew and swallow.

"Minx," he breathed into my neck as he began laving kisses up and down my neck. I turned my head to capture his lips. Before I knew it he grabbed my hips and turned me to face him. We were soon in the middle of a hot make out session, which only ended when Damon jerked his head away from me and began growling.

"What is it," I whispered while turning my head to see if I could see what startled him. Damon just pulled me back to him and continued to growl. With one quick movement he was standing and pressing me against his back. A shadow stepped from the trees, but was unfortunately still too far away for me to see them properly.

"Damon, I've never known you to protect a human before. Have you gone to the bunny diet now?"

"Leave Klaus and I'll pretend like I never saw you."

I gasped a little at the mention of Klaus' name. This, unfortunately, drew Klaus' attention.

"Ah, she does smell delicious. I can see why you would want to protect your blood bag."

"I'm not his blood bag, jerk. I'm his mate. And if you continue to antagonize us you're going to see the dark side of our duo."

Klaus flashed over until he was standing just in front of us. "And you will just see the dark side of me." With that statement he shoved Damon away from me and into a tree. Before Damon could react Klaus had me by the throat. He lifted me till my feet just brushed the ground and said, "Now that I have you by the throat, do you have anything else sarcastic to say?"  
"Yeah, now that you mention it," I said before drawing on my shared powers with Damon to summon a sudden burst of wind. The wind quickly shoved Klaus away from me, causing me to fall to the ground, but also giving Damon enough time to flash in front of me.

"Oh yeah, did I mention that my girl is special too?"

Klaus stood up and shook himself off before looking at me with a scowl on his face.

"How did you do that little girl?"  
"Damon and I are connected. We share a mating bond allowing me to access his powers."

"Yes, I can see that. But, I would bet you had powers before the two of you were connected. So, what are you? What's your last name?"

"Yes, I did have some powers before we connected." Damon tried to shush me, but I wanted to know more about what made me different, and Klaus could answer some of those questions. "My last name is Swan. Why?"


	65. Chapter 63

Ch. 63

DPOV

What was my girl doing! She should know not to fraternize with the enemy.

"Hmm, I knew a Swan girl once. Now that I stop and look at you the two of you share a remarkable resemblance. You could be doppelgangers."

"No, she is one of a kind. If anything she is a reincarnation."

"I agree, it's possible she is a reincarnation. Have you been having memories that feel like you actually did those things? Or have you been having flashbacks of events that aren't from this time period?"

"Yes, every now and then I will have a flashback that feels as though I was actually there. But, they are always from time periods that I have never lived in. I always thought it was my over imagination."

"Why didn't you tell me that you were having moments like this?"  
"They were before we even got together Damon; before I even met you. I haven't had any since we got together. The last one's I had I seemed to have gone back in time. I was wearing a white dress and holding a lantern standing on what looked like the cliffs of La Push. I never heard what we said though. After that they were usually dreams about now."

"Wait, you said for you it was a dream? But, when we met you were really there. The witches of Mystic Falls, Bonnie, had sent you back to rescue me."

"But, Bonnie hasn't sent me back in time."

"I know. Now, I am wondering if she is supposed to send you back and if so when she is supposed to send you back."

"I'm not sure. And if I am a reincarnation it could come through the Fell line as well. Charlie said we are descendants of Fells. That is how I figured out the Key and the Anchor; we are both from founding families."

"But," Klaus cuts in, "I knew Swans when I was human, before my mother cursed me. They were powerful witches. They only rivaled my mother. And, you said witches including Bonnie sent Bella back."

"Yes, she said witches of Mystic Falls sent her back."

"Well, Bella is a witch of Mystic Falls. So, maybe it is a combination of Bonnie and Bella that helps send Bella back. At the time she might not have been able to voice she was a witch; especially considering how you felt about witches at the time. Would you have wanted to choose a path that led to you being mated to a witch back then?"

"No, probably not, and Bella would have known that because she knows me now. Have we been replaying these scenes throughout time over and over until we finally got it right?"

"Like a bad version of Groundhog day."

"Yes, like a bad version of Groundhog day indeed," comments Klaus. "I wonder how many times this has played out and how many chances we have left to get it right?"

"Klaus, there has to be a way to break you of this curse, without changing or killing anyone. The curse of the moonstone can't be the only way to fix everything. Your mother has been trying from even beyond the grave to keep us from winning. No, there is something we are missing and we need to figure out what it is. Do you believe that I can help you Klaus? Are you willing to work with us instead of against us to fix what is wrong?"

"I trust you little Swan and I trust you to help me. As long as no one in your camp tries to kill me, I believe we will be ok."

"Ok, then come back with us and let us see what we can find out. There has to be something in my families Grimoire. Who knows, now that we know I might be a reincarnation it's possible I left a note for myself in it."

What a smart little mate I have. I pulled her closer to me a placed a kiss on the crown of her head.

"I'll race you there boys." With that, she changed forms and took off. 


	66. Chapter 64

Ch. 64

BPOV

I raced back to the house, beating the boys there by a few minutes. I raced up the stairs to the Grimoire's hiding spot, removing the book, and running back downstairs. As my feet touched the last step Damon and Klaus entered the front door. We moved to the living room as one unit. Just as Klaus stepped over the threshold Stefan flashed to his side, grabbed him by the throat and held him against the wall.

"What is _he_ doing here? How could ya'll put everyone in danger like this?"

"Stefan, he isn't here to hurt anyone. We are trying to work together to solve this mystery without any harm coming to anyone else. Klaus told me he knew some Swan witches back before he was turned. It's possible I am a reincarnation and have hidden a note in my Grimoire about how to break his curse; a way to break his curse without putting Elena, or anyone else, in harm's way."

Stefan slowly released Klaus' neck and backed away a few steps.

"I'll trust you for now, but any false moves and your life will end," he said all of this while staring Klaus down.

"I agree to those terms, Ripper."

We walked to the couches, Damon pulling me into his lap. Everyone else, including Bonnie, Elena and Caroline sat down on the remaining seats.

"First, Bonnie, it's possible that you are the one who helped to make our current future,"

"What?!"

"I used to have dreams, about being back in time and convincing Damon of the right path to choose. I never thought they were real. However, Damon confirms that they actually did happen; I was there in person with him in the past. Apparently I said something about the witches of Mystic Falls sending me back in time to right some wrongs. Well, I haven't been back to the past yet since coming to Mystic Falls. So, the only answer is that you sent me back."

"Now hold on Bella," Klaus interrupts, "you're a witch too. I think it's possible that you help Bonnie send you back. You said that 'witches of Mystic Falls' that means more than one. And, there are only two witches in Mystic Falls, Bonnie and you."

"True, but the question is when do I get sent back. Nothing was ever mentioned in my dreams about when I get sent back."

"That will be hard to decide, but before we even contemplate that we need to find the spell that will send you back. The spell could give us more information about when we send you back."

"Yes, Bonnie, I hadn't thought of that. Also, I need to be checking my Grimoire about other ways to get rid of Klaus' curse. See Bonnie, I knew we could get along eventually."

"Yes, I guess it does help to have common goals. Is it possible the spell to send you back is in my Grimoire? I would love to help."

"It's possible. From the sound of things our families might have been good friends back in time. We probably shared and helped create many spells together."

"Okay, in that case I will go get the Grimoire from my house and be back."

"Take someone with you, please."

"I'll go," Jeremey volunteered.

Bonnie blushed a little, but went along with it. I turned and smirked at Damon before turning back to open my Grimoire."

"Yes, I saw it too, and I'm glad you and Witchy are getting along. It can only mean good things for our future," Damon whispered in my ear before gently kissing my neck and squeezing me closer to him.


	67. Chapter 65

Ch. 65

DPOV

I was unsurprised by Bella and Bonnie getting along. They have so much in common that I knew it was only a matter of time for them to find common ground. I hope we can find something in either or both of their Grimoires to solve both of these mysteries. It's important to the future for Klaus' curse to be lifted and it's important to know when and how to send Bella back or the two of us might never meet because I would have continued down a destructive path.

No, there is a way and I'm sure it's in their books. I look down to the beauty in my lap and see her flipping through pages. I lean down to her ear and whisper, "what can I help you with my love"  
"Unfortunately, the Grimoire didn't reveal anything to me when I asked it about Klaus and sending me back in time. Either I didn't word my questions correctly or there really is nothing in here that can help us. So now, I have to go through each page manually searching for the hint of anything that might remotely work. It's possible I hid it from even myself until the time is right. If that's the case it won't do me any good to look until we desperately need it."

"Don't say that darling. It wouldn't surprise me either if you hid it from even yourself; however, you are smart and will figure it out. How about I go fix something for you to drink? I know it hasn't been long since we ate, but I know how a cup of hot tea can help you think sometimes. Maybe by then Bonnie will be back with her book and you two will find something. Now that I say that, is it possible it was made to where you couldn't find the answer without both books present?

I was just thinking out loud but she seemed to be taking what I said into serious consideration. While she thought, I patted the side of her thigh, stood up, placed her back in the chair and made my way to the kitchen. I gathered what was needed for a cup of Earl Gray after putting a kettle of water on to boil. It would be quicker to heat the water in the microwave, but that's not how a true cup of tea is made.

Just as the kettle was beginning to whistle I heard the front door open back up and in came Bonnie, holding her Grimoire, followed closely by Jeremy. I finished fixing Bella's cup of tea and made my way back into the living room to see everyone gathered around the two books that were glowing.


	68. Chapter 66

Ch 66

BPOV  
Bonnie and I brought our books together. I looked on in shock, having never seen mine do that before. A few seconds later both books began to flip pages. They stopped suddenly, each page open to a blank page. Bonnie turned to loot at me with a confused face.

"Why are they blank," she questioned.

"I'm not sure," I said with a shrug of my shoulders. "It could be the old me and a Bennett witch spelled them a certain way. There are several spells for finding things."

"Well, let's try a few."

We took turns saying different spalls to unhide things. After several minutes we sat back, each feeling deflated.

"I just want to go back in time in order for the future to go right."

"And I want to help send you back in order for the future to go right."

In that moment words began to glow and appear on the pages. I inhaled a gasp and leaned forward to loot at what was being revealed. The lines appeared disjointed and broken, like a puzzle of lines scattered across the books. With that thought an idea came to mind. I grabbed a sheet of paper and copied down the lines.

"What are you doing love?"

"It's a puzzle. I'm writing down the lines so we can piece the sentences together."

"Oh," Bonnie said with a gasp, before grabbing a pencil and doing the same with her book.

I passed some of the pages I had written on to the others and asked that they start cutting out the lines. Within a few minutes we were done and laid out the line on the table. We took turns reading the lines in our hands until eventually we had the whole thing pieced together.

_Two witches will come together to weave a spell to send one back in time. But, be careful, this journey is not for human hearted. Immortal one must be to make the trip, a feat not lighthearted. The spell will come at the end, when the one who worships the moon is free once again. A family it requires, that you must know. As well as a blood red moon, so decided by the wolf. Come together to right a wrong and a loved one free. Release those bonded and defeat those outsiders._


	69. Chapter 67

Ch 67

AN: I made a mistake in the prologue, I meant to say Bonnies Grandmother, not her mother. Sorry.

DPOV

"It's a riddle. Two witches Bonnie and her grandmother, will come together to send Bella back in time."

"Wait, I thought it was me?"

"No, in the past you said 'Bonnie and her Grandmother.'"

"Ok, it would be hard ti say the spell and go back in time. But, I be human; I have to be immortal and the only immortal I want to be is a vampire," replied Bella.

"And, it has to happen after my curse is lifted since I'm the one who worships the moon, Plus, a 'Blood red moon decided by the wolf.'"

"Also Klaus, it says 'release those bound and defeat the outsiders.' So, we need to un-dagger our family and destroy father and mother," announced Elijah, who waltzed in like he owned the place.

"Brother, how'd you get in here," Klaus asked.

"Why, dear Elena of course," Elijah said while gesturing towards her.

I had only just now noticed she hadn't been present for part of the reading. I growled at her, my chest rumbling. Bella gently placed her hand on my chest.

"Love, I know it bothers you, but we do need his help for now."

"I will allow it, for not." In my head I began making plans for rebuilding the family plantation.


	70. Chapter 68

Ch. 68

BPOV

"Ok, first of, if the other witch helping perform the spell, which we still don't have, is Bonnie's grandmother than we need to work on getting her here. Maybe she can help us."

Bonnie agreed with me and left, again, with Jeremy to bring her grandmother back to the meeting. In the meantime, Klaus and Elijah decided they needed to have a private conversation about their family and left through the backdoor and into the woods. Stefan, having been sitting on the couch, stood and started pacing anxiously.

"Stefan," I said, "what's got you pacing like a wild cat in a cage?"

"I'm not sure. Ever since Elijah mentioned un-daggering his family I've had this feeling of unease. Not like he shouldn't go through with it. The feeling is more like when you can't remember something that you should. I'm not sure. I feel like I should have a deeper connection to the Michaelson's, but I don't know how that can be when I don't remember meeting any of them. And, this connection feels important, strong, like something I shouldn't ignore."

"Is it possible your memory has been tampered with brother," Damon asked?  
"I guess anything is possible. I just hope whatever it is isn't something we should be worried about. It doesn't feel bad, more like a pull, an urge to move and go."

Damon and I glanced at each other, "Is it possible it's a mating pull?"  
"How could it be a mating pull? The only female in their family is…"

"Rebekah," I whispered.

He turned and gave me a wide eyed look before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fainted to the ground.


	71. Chapter 69

Ch. 69

**DPOV**

**AN: Sorry about not posting last week. I came down with a stomach bug. I will try and post two chapters tonight. Also, I got my first teaching job! I'm so excited. It starts next week. And, my writing partner is moving out of state this month. So, updates might get a little sporadic, but I do plan on finishing, hopefully soon.**

"Stefan," everyone cried. I jumped up and ran to my brothers' side. I kneeled beside him and raised one of his eyelids. His eyes were rolled back and were moving side to side at a fast pace.

"I would say he was having some type of seizure, but vampires don't get those," Caroline said.

"It's an information download," Bella commented. "When I mentioned Rebekah it unblocked the compulsion that was placed on him. I'm not sure why it happened now, and not the many other times her name has been mentioned around him. It could be it worked this time because he was actively thinking about the pull between the two of them. I am almost certain that they are mates and he is now remembering their time together before the compulsion was placed on him. It does make me wonder, who compelled him?"

"The only way a vampire can be compelled is if an older vampire with more strength performs it, and even then, it doesn't usually hold for very long," I said.

"Then that means it had to be an Original that compelled him. Neither Klaus nor Elijah acted as though they were the ones who did so," Caroline pointed out.

"They could have and just didn't react because Stefan didn't seem to be reacting," I commented.

As those words left my mouth the two Original brothers walked back into the house.


	72. Chapter 70

Ch. 70

AN: Wow, really didn't plan on this story being this long, but I hope everyone is enjoying it.

**BPOV**

I looked up at the two brothers walking in hoping to catch their faces giving away something. All they were showing at the time was confusion at what was happening. I began to mention our theory on what was going on with Stefan. Again, their faces gave nothing away, only showing surprise, a completely normal emotion for the circumstances. I mentioned how only an Original could have been the one to compel Stefan and the looks they gave me said one thing, 'yeah and which one of us would have done that?' I guess they either had nothing to give away or they were really good at hiding it.

Whatever memories Stefan was reliving must have been good and long because thirty minutes later he had still not woken up. Damon had moved him to the couch to try and make him more comfortable, but that was really all we could do.

In the midst of all of this Bonnie had returned with her Grandmother and Jeremey. We showed Sheila, Bonnie's grandmother, the old Grimoires and what we had decoded from them.

_Two witches will come together to weave a spell to send one back in time. But, be careful, this journey is not for human hearted. Immortal one must be to make the trip, a feat not lighthearted. The spell will come at the end, when the one who worships the moon is free once again. A family it requires, that you must know. As well as a blood red moon, so decided by the wolf. Come together to right a wrong and a loved one free. Release those bonded and defeat those outsiders._

"Yes, I do believe your translation is correct. But what makes you think I am the other witch?"

Damon explained what had happened in the past and the wording I had used. Again, she agreed with our statement.

"Well, I guess we need to start coming up with the spell Bonnie and I will use to send Bella back in time. It will have to happen the same night that Klaus' curse is lifted and we will need the rest of the Michaelson family. I suggest we do this by the next full moon."

"That doesn't give us much time," someone commented.

"No, it doesn't," I said, "But, we each have a task to do, so let's get started."

"Also, we need to figure out how to break Stefan out of this," Damon said gesturing to his brother.

"He will wake when the memories have run their course; we just have to let him be," Sheila said.

With that, we broke to perform the various tasks that needed to be completed.


	73. Chapter 71

Ch. 71

DPOV

Bonnie and Sheila had completed the spell needed to send Bella back in time. The day of the full moon was on us and everyone was anxious. There had been no interference from the Volturi or from the Cullen's and this had everyone on edge. Bella and I were lying in our room after a heavy workout session. She rolled on her side to face me. She was absently drawing shapes on my chest with her fingers, hitting well known ticklish spots. I reached out with my left hand and began to run my fingers gently through her tangled hair.

"Are you nervous for tonight," she whispered.

"No, are you? You're the one who has to travel back in time."

"No, we know how that turns out, since it has already happened. I'm worried about what I will come back home to. There are still key players unaccounted for and _that_ is what makes me nervous."

"I bet; however, know that I will always be waiting for you when you come back."

She leaned up and kissed my check. "And that is a future worth looking forward to."

"You bet it is." We were just about to get back in the swing of things when there was a knock on the door.

"Guys, sorry to bother you, but it's about time to get ready and everyone is anxious."

"We'll be down in just a minute Stefan. Go back to your mate and we will see you at the sight."

I couldn't help but imagine Stefan and Rebekah when Bella mentioned Stefan's mate. After being undaggered Rebekah had immediately sat up, took in a deep breath and whirled around to face my brother. She leaped out of the casket and tackled Stefan, laying kisses all over his face, and he returned them. I had turned to Bella and said, "Well, I guess you were right."

Of course all she could say was, "I told you so." Things started to get a little too heated and I shouted at them to get a room. All that earned me was a raised middle finger before the two of them dashed off. They disappeared up until a few days ago, coming back in time to hear about the ceremony.

The two of us slowly got dressed to head downstairs, both acting a little more clingy than normal. We made it down the stairs and turned to face everyone in the room.

"Has everyone fed," Elijah asked, looking specifically at Bella.

"Yes, I have," replied Bella. Over the past month we had been sharing and exchanging blood. It turned out to be a good thing as the other night Bella was attacked. One of the tomb vampires came to the house. Bella was the only one home, and the vampire attacked. Luckily, I had pulled into the drive and was able to stop him from killing Bella outright. Unfortunately there was not enough blood left to keep Bella's heart beating, forcing me to kill her to induce the change.

When Bella awoke, I expected her to be upset, but Bella is always full of surprises and was o.k. with what happened. She said, "It was necessary to complete the spell in order to send me back in time to rescue you. It was right to change me." She decided she didn't want to hunt and chose to live off blood bags, for now. We still liked to exchange blood though, and now she smelled even more like me than I had thought she would.

After confirming everyone was set and ready to go we all headed towards the sight we had set up in order to perform the necessary spells. Surprisingly the spell for Klaus went off without a hitch. He transformed into a wolf and turned the full moon into the blood red moon necessary to perform the spell sending Bella back in time. Unfortunately, that's when the trouble started.


	74. Chapter 72

Ch. 72

BPOV

Things with Klaus had gone well. Everything was set up to send me back in time when all hell broke loose. The Cullen's, La Push Wolves and some of the Volturi began flooding the meadow we were in. I gave a panicked look at Damon, who was standing on the outside of the magic circle set up to channel the energy needed to send me back in time. His frightened eyes stared back at me before he forcefully told the Bennett witches to send me back. The last look I had of him, he was turning his back to face the incoming parties.

Time travel was nothing like I thought it would be. There were no swirls of color, no clocks running backwards, none of the things you see in the movies or read about it in books. Instead it was a black nothingness. There was no air movement; nothing to show the passage of time. I almost thought the spell had gone wrong and I was stuck somewhere in Limbo when things began to change. The change was very subtle, just the slightest lighting in the darkness. All of a sudden I felt as though I was being pushed and fell to my knees with a harsh jar. How there was any ground to fall onto when in Limbo I wasn't sure, but when I opened my eyes I realized it was not Limbo but actual ground I had landed on. I took in my surroundings and realized I was on the cliffs of La Push. It was midnight inkiness surrounding me. The ocean was only visible by the slimmest margins; one wrong step and you would surely tumble over the edge.

I made to stand up when a crinkling noise made me look down at myself. I was no longer in my modern day jeans, perfect for fighting, or my blood red sleeveless top. No, now I was in an old dress, falling in lacy waves to my feet. My hair, to my surprise, was no longer in its requisite bun, but was flowing loosely around my shoulders. I pushed myself to my oddly bare feet and looked around me once again. Situated not far behind me was a lit candle, held in a lantern. I picked the lantern up by its handle and turned to face the ocean again. Damon's story of how we had met began to trickle its way back into my brain. Just as the last pieces fell into place I heard a familiar voice behind me.

I wanted to spin around and fling myself into his arms, it had felt like forever since I was last in them, but I knew that's not how tonight could go. I forced myself to calmly turn around and face the love of my life, though he didn't know it yet. Our conversation went exactly as Damon had described, including his caress to my face and our little make out session. The wolves howling break them apart. Damon caresses my face once more before the creeping black starts to pull me back to my timeline. "I will see you again in the future my love; just hold on till I find you again." The inky black takes back over. There is still no change in how time travel seems to work from when I was last here. I feel like I need to write to all the authors who have described this and tell them how wrong they are.

The slight change in light alerts me to the coming push. I land just the same in my time as I did in Damon's time. This time; however, it's a good thing, as falling to my knees helps me avoid a swinging punch from a Cold One. I guess, the battle hadn't been raging long since my departure. I jumped right into the melee and began to dismember enemies. The wolves had teamed up with Klaus, still in his werewolf form and were decimating Volturi numbers. The battle raged for a little bit longer until the only enemy left standing was Aro Volturi. Damon and I walked up to him, holding hands and smiling in our victory.

"Aro Volturi, you are no longer the leader of the supernatural world. For your crimes against everyone who has ever crossed your path, you have been found guilty, how do you plead?"

"I do not plead with those beneath me," Aro sneered.

"That's fine; we sentence you to death anyways."

With that, Damon and I ripped Aro's head from his body, setting the whole thing on fire.

All of our allies began to cheer at our victory. "Let it be known, the tyrant known as Volturi no longer exists. Anyone who tries to demean us or kill us from here on forward will perish. We only wish to live in peace and we will fight for that peace if need be."

AN: That's it folks! There will probably be an epilogue, but that wraps up just about everything. Oh, and it was Elijah who compelled Stefan back in the day, believing his sister was not good enough for Stefan.


	75. Chapter 73

Savior

AN: sorry for the long hiatus. I started work as a Kindergarten teacher back in August. The little buggers are great, but they sap all the creative energy from me. I'm going to try to get back in the flow, but make no promises.

Chapter 73: Epilogue

It's been a few years since we overthrew the Volturi. Luckily everyone seemed to take our warning to heart and were quick to pass along the message to leave us alone. Of course, it helped that part of our family became tied to the Michaelson's. After his memory was restored Stephan was quick to hunt down Rebecca. They fell back into old habits and she now lived at the Salvatore boarding house with Stephan. The two were going strong. Even when they fought it seemed more like foreplay. Mikael was still not found of them as a couple, but I think it was slowly growing on him.

Damon, not wanting to be beholden to anyone, even his best friend and brother, rebuilt the old plantation house. We lived there off and on, but really enjoyed our travels as well. We had grown into a strong family, a strong community. The wolves of La Push, now lead by Klaus came around visiting often. There were many new additions to their pack family as there seemed to be a baby boom among the imprints.

One thing we were missing out on was having children of our own. We had both said we were fine not having children, and for the most part we were, but there were moments when not having little ones of our own would make the both of us sad. When this happened we would leave to travel to different places or visit the pack children; quickly getting our feel of the screaming, pooping and feeding. Our days were filled with family and our nights with love and I wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
